The Mark
by TakeoKamiyo
Summary: This is a midevil fanfiction where people are kept as slaves and branded like cattle. Kari is a slave for an abusive ruler until she is given to a her new owner, Takeru. Takari. Read and review. Chapter seven is finally up. (Finally!)
1. The Mark

Disclaimer: Okay this is the part of the story I hate but here it goes. I do not own digimon so you will not sue me under any circumstances. I do own my story line and character though. Amanda owns herself though and does not want you to steal her.  
  
Okay this is a midevil fic. It takes place in a world of magic and weapons where people are slaves and branded like cattle to tell who owns them. If slaves are found running away they are killed.  
  
Also I would like to dedicate this fic to mandy_croyance. You can find her on fanfiction.net too and I urge you to go and read her story. It is actually quite good. Anyway story time.  
  
1 The Mark  
  
*Kari*  
  
I sat in the corner of my cell curled up into a ball trying to keep as much heat in my body as I could. It didn't help that my only clothes were gray rags that could barely cover my sixteen-year-old body. Dirty brown hair fell over one of my crimson eyes that stared dully out of my head. Dirt was smeared across my face that I hadn't bothered to clean up after working. My slave mark was burned into the back of my hand in the elaborate shape of a D.  
  
"Get up slave." Said a cruel voice from behind me. I turned around and saw a soldier dressed in the gray and purple of the Dalfak kingdom that I was enslaved to. I pulled myself up slowly and winced as muscles that had stiffened as I had sat in the corner creaked in protest. I walked towards the door and the guard gave me a push through the door. I managed to catch myself before tumbling headfirst into the stone wall on the opposite side of the hallway.  
  
I was used to the behavior of the guards so I didn't even bother looking at him. He pushed past me and walked down the hallway. I looked at the ground and followed after him as was expected of me. He led me down the hallway and the stone gradually changed from the dull gray of the slaves quarters and to the white painted white of the main halls.  
  
My bare feet slapped against the cold stones as we walked down the hallway and the soldier stopped in front of the door and stood aside. I took the hint, walked to the door, and opened it. I stood aside and let the soldier pass by then followed back after him. We had walked into the column supported throne room.  
  
The young king, Ryban, of the Delfak kingdom sat on his throne drumming his fingers on the arm of his throne. His thin golden circlet rested on top of thick black hair and violet eyes started out from underneath his hair. He was dressed in gray pants, a shirt, and a long fur trimmed purple cape flowed back over his shoulders.  
  
Kari personally hated the Ryban, which was one of the only emotions she had since she had been bought on her fifth birthday. The new king's father hadn't been a good owner but he had seen they had enough food and good clothes. Since the new king had taken over things had gone downhill for the slaves. They were only fed at night and they hadn't gotten new clothes for almost a year.  
  
"Bring her forward." Said Ryban. I didn't want to go and stood in one place. The soldier got behind me and gave me a solid push in the small of my back. I stumbled forward and then finished the walk up to Ryban's throne. "Don't you know how to behave in front of a king?" Asked Ryban.  
  
The soldier kicked the back of my right knee and I fell down onto my right knee. My knee slammed into the hard stones and pain flashed up and down my leg. I could tell already that it was going to swell up by the morning. "Look at me." I didn't want to get hurt any more than I already was so I looked up. Crimson met violet and held there. "This is the best looking of the slaves. This is sad if this is the best we have." Said Ryban.  
  
"What?" I asked before I could stop myself. Ryban's hand slapped me across the face and my head stepped to the side. I could feel the heat rising on my face from where his hand had hit. I bit my tongue to stop from yelling and looked back down.  
  
"Well, if this is the best we have then she'll have to do." Said Ryban. "Put her back into her cell and tomorrow morning we'll try to get he at least presentable. Look at me." I looked back up. "Tomorrow we are giving you to the king of Gathis as a peace offering. And you had better not make any trouble or you will pray for death." I shook my head numbly.  
  
"Speak." The one word held the threat of a severe whipping.  
  
"Yes, sire."  
  
I couldn't believe what had just happened. I had been given away like a bag of flour just to appease some other king. Oh, well maybe he would at least treat me better than Ryban.  
  
"Take her away." Said Ryban waving his hand and walking towards his bedroom which was attached to the throne room. "And bring the slave girl Ryba after you take her back." A lustful smile crossed Ryban's face.  
  
"Yes, sire." The soldier's fingers dug into my shoulder as he pulled me to my feet. We both turned and started to walk away.  
  
"Wait." We both turned back. "You best teach her not to open her mouth in front of those better than her. We can't have her doing that in front of her new master."  
  
"Yes, sire." Said the soldier and I could hear the cruelty in his voice. I shivered underneath his grip, which tightened even more. He turned me back around and walked me towards the door. I opened the door for him again and then followed him down the halls. We took a different way this time and arrived at a small room. It was basically the same as my cell but one of the walls four rings with ropes trailing from them stuck out of the wall.  
  
He pushed me over to the wall and lifted my hands above my head. He tied the ropes around my wrist and when he was done the tips of my toes barely touched the ground. He tied the other two ropes to my ankles. He grabbed the bottom of my shirt and pulled it above my head so that the gray cloth rested in front of my eyes. His hand trailed across the front of my body for a second before stepping back.  
  
I could hear him pulled the whip from the wall and snap it a few times to warm up. Suddenly the whip slashed across my back and even though I tried to hold it in I screamed in pain. Warm blood trickled down my back from the long slash left by the whip. The whip slashed in again but this time all I could do was groan. The whip cut into me eight more times before he stopped.  
  
He pulled my shirt back down and pulled the ropes from my arms and legs. I was barely conscious but I managed to follow the soldier back to my cell. He pushed me in and I didn't have the strength to stop myself from hitting the ground. As I fell into unconsciousness I could hear the door closing and the lock clicking back.  
  
  
  
I woke up many hours later and tried to move. I groaned in pain as fire flashed through the cuts on my back. I couldn't feel the hit on my face anymore but my knee still throbbed with pain. Even through the pain I could feel cold water running across the wounds on my back and strong arms holding me against a warm chest. "It's okay Kar. Don't waste your strength." Said my brother, Tai. I decided to listen to him and stopped moving but still opened my eyes.  
  
I was lying chest first across my brother's knees and his strong arms held me. Another prisoner by the name of Kyle was lightly bathing my wounds with a piece of his sleeve soaked in a bowl of our daily water ration.  
  
Both Kyle and Tai we're nineteen years old and had heavily muscled bodies from years of fighting. Tai's hair and eyes were brown while Kyle's hair and eyes were a dark red that was almost black. Both were dressed in dirty gray rags similar to my own and they both had D's like mine though theirs were both on their right cheeks. They were both arena fighters. Forced to fight against each other for the pleasure of the watching rich.  
  
"Don't waste our water ration on me." I whispered. A whisper was all I could manage with how I felt.  
  
"Don't worry. It's coming out of your share." Said Kyle. Tai laughed softly at the joke and I managed to smile.  
  
"Kari don't worry anyway. You're worth a little bit of water." Said my brother. He flashed one of his lopsided grins.  
  
"Thanks, Tai."  
  
"So what happened this time?" Asked Kyle.  
  
"I spoke when I wasn't asked to speak."  
  
"Kari I wish you wouldn't do that. I care to much about you to want to see you get hurt." Said Tai.  
  
"I was surprised because Ryban said he was giving me away as a gift. To a king of a Gathis." I said. My brother's expression was hoe I thought it would be. Complete outrage. He tried to cover it up for my sake but didn't do a very good job.  
  
"Maybe he'll be better than Ryban." Said Tai. "I hope so because I don't want you to go to a worse place without me."  
  
"I don't think you can get worse than Ryban." Said Kyle. I groaned at the joke and tried to move into a sitting position. Tai helped me up then leaned me back against the wall. My knee gave a slight twinge as it moved a little but I managed to keep it mostly straight.  
  
"I don't know if you're going to be able to even stand tomorrow." Said Tai.  
  
"Do I have a choice?" I asked. "I can't stand and I get whipped again. Then it will be even worse. I just have to hope it gets better."  
  
"You can have my food." Said Tai holding a tray with cheese and bread up to me.  
  
"You have to eat too Tai." I said taking a piece of bread and a slice of cheese from the tray. I was starved from not eating all day. The three of us started to eat through the little food that was on the tray. After they finished Tai moved over to beside me.  
  
"Lean on me. That way you won't have to lay on the hard ground." Said Tai. I shook my head tiredly and lay on the ground. I rested my head on Tai's lap and he let one arm drape over me. I slept in my brother's arms knowing it would probably be the last time.  
  
*Takeru*  
  
I moved my arms uncomfortably in my stiff high-necked white shirt. I was also dressed in green pants, brown leather boots, and a long green silk cape was attached around my neck with the crest of the kingdom. The crest of the kingdom was an elaborate G with a crossed sword and grain sheath behind it. A short sword was belted onto my hip.  
  
"Come here young master. Your hair is a mess." Said a maid walking over to him and starting to run a large brush through my golden blond hair. She hit a tangle and pulled it apart painfully.  
  
"Oww." I yelled jumping away from the maid. I looked at her like she was crazy with my sapphire blue eyes.  
  
"But young master you must look good for the ceremony." Said the maid.  
  
"I'm fine." I said running my hand through my hair and pulled out a few tangles but managed to pull them apart more gently. "Just go, please." The maid shook her head and walked to the door. I knew she was used to me being touchy about people messing with me.  
  
A figure standing beside the inside of the door laughed. The figure was my personal bodyguard, Amanda. I didn't like having a bodyguard but since I was the youngest in the family I had to have one.  
  
Amanda was only as old as I was but her tall and limber body was hard with muscles. Her brown hair was streaked with honey colored stripes and her intense brown eyes were set into a very beautiful face. Her skin was a creamy mocha color. She was dressed in baggy green pants, a white tank top, and brown leather boots that gave her freedom of movement and little protection. She also wore armored gauntlets that went up to her elbows. She had a short sword like me but it was enchanted with ice and water magic. Also a crossbow hung across her back and a quiver of bolts on her belt.  
  
"What are you laughing at." I asked sullenly sitting in a chair.  
  
"Well, if this didn't happen every time somebody had tried to even touch the over glorified mop you call hair." Said Amanda smiling at me.  
  
"It's not my fault I hate these formal ceremonies." I said. "I always have to wear these formal clothes and sit around for hours listening to people talking about the price of wine or how cows are doing. I couldn't fight in these stiff clothes if I had too."  
  
"You're not supposed to. I'm supposed to fight for you." Said Amanda. There was a knock on the door and I waved my hand for Amanda to open it. She was still smiling as she walked over to the door and opened it. My brother, Matt and my sister, Sora stood in the doorway.  
  
"Why was the maid storming off in the other direction?" Asked Matt with a smile on his face. Matt was older than I was and taller and stronger. We both had the same blond hair and blue eyes though his hair stuck in every direction while mine fell down flat. He was dressed in the same clothes as I was but a crescent moon bladed battle-ax hung on a loop in his belt.  
  
"Did she try to comb your hair again?" Asked Sora. She was the same age as Matt and tall for a woman. Her body was as limber and muscular as Amanda's was. Her red hair fell down her back and her hazel eyes sparkled with kindness. She was dressed in a long green velvet dress and green slippers. I knew she was as deadly with a sword as I was but she couldn't wear a weapon to a ceremony.  
  
"Yeah. What did you come to tell me?" I asked trying to get the conversation off of my hair.  
  
"It's time to go to the ceremony." Said Matt. I nodded and they left the room. I walked out after them. Two soldiers that were dressed in the gray and purple of the Delfak kingdom walked away from the sides of the door where they were stationed. Amanda stepped between the soldiers and the three of us. Her hand rested on the hilt of her short blade with an easy air that suggested death to any that messed with her.  
  
They followed the soldiers into a high domed dining room. A long table was set down the middle of the room and could have easily fit a hundred people. Their father and mother already sat at the table and were talking with the young king of Delfak. The young king was dressed in gray pants and shirt with a long purple fur trimmed cape. Soldiers dressed in ceremonial armor and weapons were set at every doorway. Slaves with a D burnt into their hands were standing next to the table dressed in gray robes with a purple sash across their waists.  
  
Our dad looked over and smiled. We walked over towards the table and our mother, father, and the young king stood. "These are my sons and daughter. The oldest is Matt then Takeru and my daughter is Sora." Said our father gesturing to each of us in turn.  
  
"It is nice to meet each of your children." Said the king. I could almost see the charm oozing out of him and instantly disliked him. He was one of the people that lived behind a mask and came out when he was alone.  
  
"This is Ryban. He is only a little older than Matt but has been ruling for a couple of years." Said our father.  
  
"Yes, my father died a few years ago of the fever." Said Ryban.  
  
"More likely you poisoned him." I thought.  
  
"Please sit." Said Ryan. We all sat down in the chairs and drew them up to the table. "Let's eat." Said Ryban clapping his hands. The slaves hurried away almost like they had been whipped and returned with platters of food. They placed them in front of us. We passed the platters around and I took large portions of the slabs of beef, bread, cheese, and a few pieces of fruit.  
  
We ate and my father and Ryban talked about the terms of the alliance they wanted to set up. I didn't pay much attention but was looking around the room. My eyes went over the slaves and stopped on one face. On one of her cheeks was a hand shaped bruise but it was still obviously that she was beautiful. Her long brown hair fell around her face and her crimson eyes stared at the ground hopelessly.  
  
Suddenly Ryban's voice broke me out of my stupor. "And to complete this vow of peace I give you a peace offering. One of my slaves for your youngest child." Said Ryban. He gestured over to the line of slaves and the slave that I had been staring at walked forward.  
  
"What happened to her?" Asked my father.  
  
"Unfortunately one of the guards got angry last night and slapped." Said Ryban. I could tell he was lying through his teeth. I bet that it was him that had slapped her. I could feel anger bubbling up in me that he had tried to hurt this beautiful angel.  
  
"I hope he was punished." Said Matt.  
  
"Yes, the guard was punished severely." Said Ryban. "Should I have her sent to Takeru's room?"  
  
"Is that okay son?" Asked my father. I nodded distractedly because I was staring at her face. She glanced up at me and our eyes met. I could sense the pain behind those eyes and smiled trying to reassure her. She looked back down at the ground. A soldier walked away from the wall and she followed him towards the hallway that led to my room.  
  
I sat through the rest of the negotiations nervously. I couldn't wait to go to my room and at least find out what her name was.  
  
End Note: Okay that was the end of my first chapter. I thought it was okay but that is up to you. Please read and review. 


	2. New Masters

Disclaimer: Okay if you really want to read the disclaimer then go to the first chapter and read it. Also I would like to remind everybody that this fic is dedicated to mandy_croyance and please read her story because she gets scary. I don't want that to happen.  
  
New Masters  
  
*Kari*  
  
I stood like a statue in the middle of the room that the soldier had led me, too. I didn't know what to expect from the blond hared prince that I had been given to. He was definitely handsome and he seemed nice from the smile he had given me, but I just didn't know.  
  
At least the gray robe was warmer than my normal rags. I heard the door creak on its hinges and turned around towards it quickly. I could see the blond hared price opening the door. His bodyguard stationed herself at the door facing outward. He looked up and our eyes met. He smiled at me revealing two straight sets of beautiful teeth. I remembered how I was supposed to act and looked to the ground.  
  
"Hello I'm Takeru." He said. If he had just talked to me that would have been surprising enough but I could hear the kindness in his voice instead of the condescending air that was in everyone else's voices.  
  
"Yes, prince Takeru." I said.  
  
"No just Takeru." I wanted to speak but instead I just glanced up. Slaves weren't even allowed to call peasants by their first names without a title much less a noble.  
  
"But prince Takeru…" I started before catching myself and looking down at the ground quickly.  
  
"Listen we can't have a conversation if you are going to keep having to call me by a title. And you know you can speak in complete sentences. And if you don't mind I would like to know your name."  
  
" I'm Kari, and I'm sorry but here slaves aren't allowed to speak without being told so. If we do then…" My hand strayed to the hand shaped bruise on my cheek. Takeru stepped forward and his fingers trailed over the bruise. It felt like his fingers were tipped with ice and a comforting cool flowed through the bruise.  
  
"Ryban did this didn't he." Said Takeru. It wasn't so much a question as a statement. I nodded my head slowly. He pulled his fingers away and gestured towards a mirror on the wall. I looked over and could see that the bruise had disappeared from my face.  
  
"How?" I asked.  
  
"All true royal families have some type of gift that runs through the family. My family has the gift of healing. Actually my father and brothers gifts are weak compared to Sora's and mine." Said Takeru. "How long have you been a slave?" He walked over to his bed and sat down.  
  
"I was branded by the old king when I was five years old. I don't remember anything about my life before that. My brother was eight and he told me that the king burned our village down and took my brother, our friend Kyle and me as slaves. We've been slaves ever since then." I said.  
  
"Well don't worry about that." Said Takeru. "You are with me now. You need to get any of your things together."  
  
"I only have one possession that actually belongs to me." I said.  
  
"I'll come with you to get it. Some people might not know that you belong to me yet." Said Takeru. I flinched at the word "belong". I knew I was still a slave but I had hoped that it wouldn't be that way. I nodded and went to the door. He got up and adjusted his cape around his neck. "I can open my own doors."  
  
"I'm just doing the slave's job." I said confused. I opened the door and he shook his head. Mandy (I was calling her Amanda but she wants Mandy more and it doesn't matter to me. So now she is Mandy.) looked into the room.  
  
"Are we going somewhere Takeru." Asked his bodyguard.  
  
"We need to go and get Kari's possessions before we go back home. I was going to go with her." Said Takeru. He stepped out and Mandy fell beside him. I walked out and closed the door. I fell into step behind the two of them. "Umm … Kari we don't know where to go. We can't do this if you're behind us."  
  
"But a slave…" I said helplessly.  
  
"Kari do you know how to not follow orders?" Asked Takeru gently.  
  
"I've never done anything except for follow orders." I said looking at the ground. "If we didn't follow orders completely then we would be beat, whipped, or denied food." A single crystal like tear slid slowly down my face as I remembered the beatings and whippings. Strong arms wrapped around me and a gentle finger brushed the tear off of my face.  
  
"Kari I'm not Ryban and I actually care about you. I'm not going to hurt you for speaking your mind. I may not always like what you are going to say but I'm not going to hit you." Said Takeru.  
  
"Thank you, Takeru." I said pulling back from him. I had only ever been hugged like that by my brother and it was confusing me for someone I barely knew too.  
  
"We better move. I really don't trust the people in the castle and it's not defensible in this hallway." Said Mandy.  
  
"Is that all you think about?" Asked Takeru.  
  
"It's my job." Said Mandy bowing mockingly.  
  
"It's just down this way." I said leading him down the hallway.  
  
*Tai*  
  
I sat in the corner of the arena fighter's armory. Weapons were racked on the walls of every size and description. A large grindstone was in a corner with a bench behind it. On the bench sat Kyle sharpening a spearhead. The haft of the weapon was leaning against the wall behind him.  
  
The arena fighters were all Ryban's slaves and the armory was usually crowed with slaves preparing to fight or nursing injuries from previous fights. Most of the slaves were having to help with the ceremony where Kari was being given away. Ryban had kept Kyle and me away because he knew that we would do something at it. He was right too because I would have torn his face off even with all the guards in the room.  
  
I twirled a small dagger in my hands. As anger flew through my head the dagger picked up speed and intensity. Why did Kari have to be given away to some other place? I hadn't been away from here for a day in her life and now she would be leaving for life. I screamed and threw the dagger. It sank into the wood almost up to the hilt in the door frame.  
  
A young woman was standing in the doorway looking into at me. Flaming red hair fell down her back and hazel eyes looked into my own with the hint of a smile in them. She was dressed in green pants, a white shirt, and leather boots. A rapier was belted on one side and a long dagger was on the other. She had a medal of the Gathis kingdom pinned to the chest of her shirt. The dagger had hit the door frame only about an inch from the side of her head.  
  
I had just almost thrown a dagger into the princess of the Gathis kingdom. "Oh shit." I whispered under my breath. And she just had to be absolutely gorgeous. I bowed deeply. "We are your humble slaves, your highness. Is there anything we can do for you."  
  
"I was just looking for the armory and somebody pointed me in this direction." Said the princess.  
  
"This is the arena fighter's armory but the soldiers armory is down the hallway a little farther." Said Kyle. The princess grabbed the dagger by its hilt and gave it a sharp tug pulling it out of the wood. I could see Kyle whistling under his breath. Sora came up to me and held the dagger out to me handle first.  
  
"Thank you princess." I said taking the dagger from her. I bent over and slid the dagger into my boot then stood back up.  
  
"My name is Sora." She said smiling and held her hand out. I immediately jumped away from her thinking she was going to hit me for throwing the dagger. Sora tried to cover a smile but she couldn't keep a straight face.  
  
"I am sorry princess Sora for throwing the dagger." I said looking at the ground. I fully expected for her to hit me now.  
  
"It didn't hit me so there is no problem." Said Sora flicking her hair behind her head. It cascaded through the air like a wave of flames. I could feel an uncomfortable feeling building in my stomach.  
  
"Damn it Taichi don't fall in love with a noble." I thought.  
  
"What is your name?" Asked Sora.  
  
"Tai."  
  
"Kyle."  
  
"Tai, can you show me the way to the soldier's armory?" I nodded my head. I walked over the door and opened it for her. She smiled at me and walked out of the armory. I could feel myself flush slightly. No one ever acted with to me with any kindness.  
  
"You go Tai." Said Kyle. "She's hot."  
  
"Shut up." I said and I could feel my cheeks flush a deeper red. I punched Kyle in the shoulder but that made him smile broader. I stepped out of the room and closed the door behind me. The two soldiers in the Delfak purples stepped beside me and I rose my arms so they could check for weapons. Their hands patted me down until they came to my boot.  
  
One of the soldiers stood up with the dagger in his hands. "Opps." I whispered. The guard behind me put me in a full nelson. The other hit me in the stomach. I doubled over and coughed blood onto the floor. Another first hit me across the face. Fists rained across my body and I could feel the blood running down my face.  
  
Suddenly the hits stopped. I looked up and saw the Sora had her arm around the soldier in front of me with the dagger blade against his throat and her rapier over my shoulder against the other's throat.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?" Asked Sora. He voice was pure ice and I almost shivered from the sound.  
  
"He tried to steal a weapon from the armory." Said the soldier holding me.  
  
"It was an accident." Said Sora.  
  
"But our orders…" started the soldier.  
  
"It was an accident." Said Sora more forcefully pressing the rapier point against the man's throat so he had to let go of me. My knees collapsed underneath me and I fell to the ground. Sora pulled the knife away from the other's throat and pushed him past me. "Go." The two soldiers turned and walked away.  
  
A heavy cough racked my body and more blood fell out of my mouth and splashed against the stones. One of my eyes was too swollen to see out of. "Oww." I managed to groan.  
  
"What happened?" Asked Kyle stepping out into the hallway. I looked up and could see that Kyle had the spearhead held like a dagger in his hand.  
  
"Damn guards." I said but more coughs racked my body and more blood hit the stones.  
  
"Try not to talk." Said Sora to me. "Tai forgot that he had put the dagger in his boot and the guards attacked him for it. I stopped them."  
  
"You okay?" Asked Kyle throwing the spearhead back into the armory where it clattered to the stones. I nodded and pushed myself to my feet. Black dots danced in front of my vision and daggers of pain flashed behind my eyes. I staggered and two sets of arms grabbed me before I hit the ground. I had the vague sensation of being lifted and carried somewhere. I was placed down onto a hard surface.  
  
"Now this is going to feel a little weird." Said Sora. I could feel gentle finger caress my face and a soothing cool ran through my face and through my body. I could feel the lightheaded feeling disappear and the cuts close.  
  
I blinked my eyes and could see a beautiful face hovering over my own. Dark circles were underneath her eyes and her cheeks were gaunter than they had been before. My hand went to my face and I couldn't feel any of the cuts left or even scabs. I looked up at Sora confused.  
  
"It's a family gift of healing." Explained Sora. She sighed and leaned back against the wall near us. She closed her eyes.  
  
"Are you okay?" I asked.  
  
"That kind of healing takes a lot of energy out of me. I just need some food." Said Sora. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a piece of bread and cheese wrapped in a strip of gray cloth. I always carried around some of my food ration just in case I need something after a fight. I unwrapped the bread and cheese. The bread was a little stale and the cheese was starting to fall apart but it was food. I shook the crumbs off and handed it over to Sora.  
  
"Thank you." She said smiling and taking the food. She ate through it slowly and I could tell that the food had helped. She stood to her feet and I pushed myself up too. The black dots came back but disappeared quickly. "I'm sorry that you got hurt but I need to go and talk to my father about something."  
  
"Yes, princess." I said bowing my head. The quick movement made me a little dizzy but it wasn't the only thing in the room making me dizzy.  
  
"Sora." She reminded me.  
  
"Sora." I agreed.  
  
"You can call Tai anything you want as long as you come back and see him." Said Kyle smiling. I blushed and the princess smiled at me, which made me blush harder. She turned and walked out of the armory. I sank back against onto the ground and laid my back against the stone of the wall. "Well, Tai at least you keep your cool under fire."  
  
"Shut up." I mumbled blushing a deep crimson.  
  
*Takeru*  
  
We walked down the stone hallways that Kari said had led to the slaves quarters. Water ran down the dark gray stone and mildew tickled the insides of my nostrils. I rubbed my nose but it didn't help very much. Kari walked slowly down the hallways and Mandy was walking behind me. Mandy's hand was wrapped around the hilt of her sword and I could see the whiteness of her knuckles.  
  
Kari stopped at a dark wooden door and opened it. It swung to the side on rusty hinges that creaked as they moved. I looked into the slave's room that more resembled a cell. I was shocked at it. I had slept in bad places when my brother, sister, and me would disguise ourselves and ride out, but I had never seen a living place that bad.  
  
Mandy stepped in quickly and glanced around the room. "It's clear." Said Mandy relaxing her grip on the sword. Kari and me walked in and my nose wrinkled at the smell of human odors kept together for too long.  
  
She walked over to a corner of the room and grabbed on of the gray stones in the wall. She pulled sharply and the stone barely moved. I walked over and knelt beside her. My fingers curled around the edge of the stone and we both pulled at the same time. The stone pulled out slowly and a plume of dust shot into the air. I sneezed a few times but Kari seemed used to it.  
  
She reached into the hole in the wall and pulled out something wrapped in a strip of red cloth. The faint sent of lilacs rose up from the package. She looked down at the package in her hands and a single tear slid down her face.  
  
"It was your mother's wasn't it?" I asked knowing the answer already.  
  
"Tai said that it was but I can't remember even her face. When ever I hold it a get a sense of well being." Said Kari pulling the package close to her chest. "I never wanted to wear it before because Ryban probably would have taken it away."  
  
Kari pulled the red cloth away and I could see a thin golden chain with a small pink feather attached to it. The feather seemed to almost be glowing with energy and I could feel the sense of comfort that she had been talking about.  
  
"Strange." I whispered under my breath.  
  
"What is it?" Kari asked slipping the necklace over her neck. I reached down into my shirt and pulled a similar necklace out of my shirt. The chain however was made out of platinum and a white feather on the chain. "It looks like mine." She closed her eyes and breathed deep. "And feels the same."  
  
I knew what she meant. They both extended that same source of power that calmed the soul. "Mine was given to me by my father when my mother died. He told me that she would have wanted me to have it."  
  
"Kind of strange." Said Mandy.  
  
"What is?" I asked.  
  
"A prince and a slave have necklaces that are almost the same and they both came from their mothers." Said Mandy.  
  
"It is kind of strange." Said Kari.  
  
"We can ask my father about it later." I said. The idea was confusing but I nothing I knew could answer it so I decided not to worry about it. "Mandy could you please take Kari back to my room. I'm going to go and talk to my father." Kari merely nodded and I could tell her mind was elsewhere, but Mandy looked like she was gong to argue. "Just do it Mandy. I'll be in my father's room when you're done and can follow me." She nodded. I walked past them and went down the hallway towards my father's room.  
  
  
  
I paused by my father's door. I could hear voices talking behind the heavy oak door. I knocked and the voices stopped. A few seconds later the door opened slowly. Sora was holding the door open and my father was sitting behind an old looking oak desk. By the looks on their faces I could tell that they had been arguing.  
  
"Is everything okay?" I asked stepping into the room. Sora closed the door behind me.  
  
"Me and father were just having a discussion." Said Sora.  
  
"About what?" I asked. I sat down at in a hard backed chair and Sora sat down beside me but she looked like she was ready to jump up at any time.  
  
"About how Ryban treats his slaves." Said Sora.  
  
"Sora…" Started our dad.  
  
"A man was beaten almost to death for forgetting he had a dagger in his boot. If it wasn't for my healing he wouldn't have been able to move for days." Said Sora jumping to her feet."  
  
"Sora." Their father's voice was still low but it carried a dangerous edge to it. Sora sat back down slowly but her eyes still held a glint to them. "In Gathis we treat our slaves with respect but they are still slaves. Property. Unfortunately I can not make Ryban treat his slaves better, and no one will fault him for how he's acted. Do you understand, Sora?"  
  
Sora sighed and looked down at the ground. "I understand." I could tell that she didn't want to say it.  
  
"Who was the slave?" Asked our father. "I might be able to try something."  
  
"Tai."  
  
"That's Kari's brothers name." I said.  
  
"Who's Kari?" Asked Sora.  
  
"The slave that Ryban gave me." Their father's eyes glazed over like they always did when he's thinking then a small smile touched his mouth.  
  
"Sora, Takeru, I need to go and do something before we leave this afternoon." Said our father. He got up and left the room.  
  
"What do you think he's doing?" Asked Sora.  
  
"With our dad who knows." I said.  
  
*Sora*  
  
I walked slowly through the courtyard towards the two carriages. Two soldiers stood at attention. They had on half mail with Green sashes tied around their waists and full helms. Long pikes were in their hands and swords rested on their hips. I was still kind of mad at my father but I knew why he couldn't do anything. I was angrier at this long green dress I had to wear. I could barely move.  
  
Kari opened the door for my brothers in the second carriage and another slave opened the first carriage for my father and me. My father climbed in and I walked up to the step. I lifted my leg clumsily up onto the step into the carriage. I pulled myself up but my dress got caught in- between my legs and I fell backwards. Two strong arms caught me before I fell too far.  
  
I brushed the long hair out of my face and looked up. A pair of chocolate brown eyes looked down into my own and a faint smile looked at me from underneath the full helm.  
  
"Tai."  
  
"Hey, Sora. I don't know how it happened but I 'm now a slave for the Gathis kingdom, and your personal bodyguard." Said Tai smiling.  
  
"Great, I'll be sure to show you around the whole kingdom when we get back." I said smiling back. His smile made his handsome face even better looking. I could feel a slight tinge of pink reach my cheeks at the thought. Tai picked me up and put me in the carriage. He gave me one last smile before he closed the door.  
  
I looked over at my father and he was smiling at me. "Thanks dad." I said moving over to him and hugging him.  
  
"This old ox has a few tricks up his sleeve." He said.  
  
"How did you do it?" I asked pulling back and sitting down.  
  
"Once I found out that Tai was Kari's brother it was easy. I just went up to Ryban and said since he was such a fair and caring leader he would not want to split up a brother and sister. He didn't like it but the flattery caught him." I could hear the soldiers jump onto the top of the carriage and the clopping of the shod horses feet. I looked out the window and saw us pass the gates of Delfak castle.  
  
End Note: Okay that is the second chapter and I thought it was pretty good. This is going to be a long story so this is just a beginning. Please read and review and keep waiting for the next chapter. 


	3. Blades in the Night

Disclaimer: Okay if you really want to read the disclaimer then you can just go to the first chapter and read it there. Okay, also please go and read mandycroyance's fanfiction because she won't leave me alone. (Eye starts to spasm.)  
  
Anyway this is chapter three and I hope you enjoy reading it. Please read and review.  
  
Blades in the Night  
  
*Kari*  
  
I looked from the top of the carriage at the beautiful castle in wonder. It was made from sparkling white stones and tall towers stuck up from each corner. The area around the castle was as beautiful as the castle itself, rolling green hills streched in every direction from the castle, and a winding river passed close by. A small village was on the bank of the river. Fields of wheat made the hills look like a checkerboard. A small orchard of some type of fruit was near the fields.  
  
I could tell that the castle was built for defense as well as beauty. Soldiers with tall pikes patrolled the walkways. A large ballista was on top of each of the towers with a spear-sized arrow already loaded into the big weapon. All of the windows were just slits that arrows could be fired out of.  
  
"Gathis castle." Said Mandy who was sitting beside me.  
  
I looked up at the leading carriage and I could see my brother gazing up at the castle with a look of wonder. He turned around and smiled at me. I smiled back. I was glad that somehow Tai had managed to come after with me.  
  
The two carriages passed through the gates of the castle. In the courtyard two lines of soldiers were on each side of the courtyard. "Soldiers at arms." Said a commanding voice. All of the soldiers pulled their swords in one fluid movement and held them in a salute.  
  
When the carriage stopped I stood and climbed down from the roof. Mandy jumped down off of the driver's seat with the fluid grace of a cat. I opened the door of the carriage and I could see Tai doing the same thing. Takeru and Matt jumped out onto the stones of the courtyard and I could tell that they had been waiting to get out and back onto their feet.  
  
Takeru smiled at me and I smiled back. I closed the door behind them and followed after Takeru as he walked towards where his father had already gotten out of his carriage. Tai was helping Takeru's sister Sora out of the carriage and I could see the smiles on each of their faces. Maybe Sora wasn't the only person that liked someone else.  
  
"It is good to see that you have returned safely your majesty." Said a man walking out from the rest of the soldiers. He looked about twenty and was a good half head taller than even Matt. Sinewy muscles rippled as he walked forward. Long blue hair was caught in a ponytail by a strip of leather and blue eyes held a caring look to them. He was dressed in plate armor with a green cape, sash, and a broad sword was sheathed in a green and golden scabbard at his hip.  
  
"It is good to be back. You may have the men go back to their barracks." Said the king.  
  
"At ease and return to the barracks. You will have an hour of rest before we will go back to drills." Said the general in a commanding voice that was much different than the warm voice he had used with the king. The soldiers sheathed their swords and they filtered out of the courtyard.  
  
A group of people moved out of the castle a started to unhitch the horses from the carriages. "So how did the negotiations go?" Asked the person that I guessed was a general.  
  
"Ryban isn't like his father…" started the king. Both he and the general walked into the castle.  
  
"Who is that?" I asked Takeru.  
  
"That's the general of our armies. General Joe." Said Takeru. "If you want to you can get settled in." I nodded. "Mryran." A small girl that was no more than seven looked over from where she was sitting. She had short brown hair and bright brown eyes. She stood and skipped over happily to Takeru.  
  
"Yes, Pwince Takeru?" Asked Mryran.  
  
"Could you show Kari where she can sleep?" Asked Takeru kneeling down beside the little girl.  
  
"Yes." She said happily.  
  
"Good." Takeru stood and ruffled the girl's hair. I smiled at how well Takeru worked with children. "I need to go and be sure that the horses are stabled well. If I'm not there when you come back you can find me in my room. Just ask anybody where it is."  
  
"Yes, Takeru." I said bowing. Takeru smiled and I realized what I did. I had always had trouble breaking habits.  
  
"Come on wady." Said Mryran grabbing my hand. She started to pull my hand and I turned away from Takeru. I let her pull me through a doorway that led into the inside of the castle. She led me down the hallway and stopped at a door. She reached up to try and get the door handle but couldn't quiet reach it. I reached forward with my other hand and open the door. "Twank you."  
  
She pulled me through the door. We were in a central room with many doors leading somewhere. There was a fireplace with a few pieces of non-burning wood in the grate. A few straight back wicker chairs were around the room and a worn braided rug lay over the stones.  
  
"I twink that this woom is open." Said Mryran walking up to another door. I opened it for us again and we walked in. The room was small but nicely furnished. A single bed was pushed up against the wall, a chest was at the foot of the bed, and a wicker chair. Another braided rug was on the floor.  
  
I walked into the room and looked around. Mryran ran over to my new bed and jumped onto it. "Is this all mine."  
  
"Ywep." She said in her happy voice that never seemed to change. I knelt down beside the chest and opened it. There were several white robes trimmed with green already in the chest, a set of riding leathers, white slippers, and heavy leather boots. "Wady why do you have a D on wour hand."  
  
I ran my other hand over the D lightly. I could remember the day that it had been burned into my flesh and sealed my fate as a slave like it was yesterday. "It means that I'm a slave." I said sadly.  
  
"What's is a sl-sl-slave." Said Mryran stumbling over the new word.  
  
"Don't worry about it." I said closing the chest and sitting on the bed. The little girl crawled onto my lap.  
  
"Otah, wady."  
  
"Now can you show where Prince Takeru's room is?" I asked the little girl.  
  
"Yes." Said the little girl happily, jumping off my lap, and pulling me towards the door.  
  
*Third person at Delfak castle*  
  
Ryban yelled and backhanded the slave that was walking towards him with a tray of food. Both the slave and the tray fell to the ground and the food on the tray spilled to the ground.  
  
"Whip the slave for ruining good food." Yelled Ryban at the soldiers.  
  
"Please, king Ryban." Pleaded the slave.  
  
"Give IT another five lashes for talking out of turn." The soldiers walked forward and dragged the crying slave out of the room. "The rest of you can leave me." The soldiers guarding the doors opened the door and walked out. Ryban waited until he was sure the doors were closed before turning and walking behind his throne. He grabbed the hidden lever behind his throne and pulled it.  
  
There was a slight grating sound and the stones in the floor slid down then to the side. There was a revolving stairway going down into black depths. Ryban walked a few steps down and pulled a torch and striker that was racked on the stairway's wall. He lit the torch and put the striker back. The light of the torch played down the stairway and made the darkness seem darker.  
  
Ryban walked slowly down the steep stairwell, being careful where he put his feet on the wet stairs. After he had gone down several steps the stones above his head grated back into place. Ryban continued to walk down but the torch seemed to cast very little light into blackness that seemed to be to dark.  
  
He arrived at the bottom of the stairs and set the torch into a bracket on the wall. Ryban closed his eyes and concentrated. There was a brief flash of fire and torches set all around the small circular chamber flashed into life. The light showed Ryban's sorcerer's chamber.  
  
A pillow was placed on the stones near the stairs. A circle of power runes took up most of the room. Each of the black runes almost shone with power even though Ryban wasn't using them yet.  
  
Ryban knelt on the pillow and crossed his legs behind him. He placed his hands inches from each other and closed his eyes. He concentrated and a black ball of energy started to build between them. Even the heat from the room added into the ball of energy and Ryban's breath came out in plumes of steam.  
  
"Razar." Whispered Ryban. "Come to me." He yelled throwing the ball of energy into the middle of the circle. It froze in the very center of the circle of runes and the runes started to glow with an evil black energy. The ball of black energy exploded and when the light faded away a large demon stood in the circle of runes.  
  
The demon was twelve feet of concentrated muscle. Two large bat wings that stretched to the sides of the rune circle were perched on his back. Twin eyes glowed red in its large head and a long snout full of razor sharp teeth protruded from its head and two curving horns poked up from a head of course black hair. Long arms that ended in fists full of claws held twin large swords that crackled with energy.  
  
The demon yelled with fury and swung its sword at Ryban's neck. The blade hit something in the air that stopped it an inch from Ryban's face. Black energy flared around the sword and the runes glowed brighter. "I don't like it when you do that." Said Ryban. The runes flared and electricity ran down the length of the blade and into the demon. It didn't yell but it pulled the sword back quickly. "I see you are happy as always, Razar."  
  
"What do you want worm." Said Razar. The demon reached toward the invisible shield that the runes cast. A brief shock forced the demon to pull back.  
  
"I think you forget who is in charge." Said Ryban.  
  
"If it wasn't for the rune barrier you would be dead and your innards would be strewn across the floor." Ryban concentrated and crackling black energy hit the large demon. It stared at Ryban with hatred as energy coursed through its body. "Now kneel." The demon continued to glare at the young king even as it fell to its knees.  
  
"What do you want?" Asked the demon reluctantly.  
  
"Master." Reminded Ryban.  
  
"Massssster."  
  
"One of your blades. Leave it on the ground and you may go back to your world of the damned." The demon's arm trembled as it struggled but it couldn't resist the command of the person who had called it. It roared and threw the sword at Ryban. The sword hit the shield raised by the runes. Black light flashed and the demon was gone.  
  
Ryban let his control over the runes go and stood to his feet. His knees popped as he stood and his muscles felt weak from too much energy usage. He walked forward though and picked up the sword, which lay on the ground. He could feel the evil energy that the black blade held. This would be a good tool to get back at that Gathis king for making him look like an idiot. First he could send in his special forces to say high to the king.  
  
*Kari*  
  
I stood facing Mandy with a wooden wand in the general shape and size of a short sword in a defensive position. Sweat slid down my face. My leathers were damp, and my hair was already plastered to my head even though we had only been sparring for ten minutes. Takeru had decided that it would be best if I could defend myself. I already knew a little from Tai teaching me with a stick but we had never gotten past basic defense before we had gotten caught.  
  
Takeru was sitting on the stairs that led up to the wall walkways with Sora, Tai, and Matt. All of their tunics were damp from sparring and wooden replicas of their weapons rested beside them. They had been sparring, too.  
  
Mandy stepped forward and I lunged forward with my sword. She parried the wooden blade and swung her own back around. I ducked and the wood grazed the top of my head. I jumped back from Mandy, but she came in harder than before. Wood clashed again and again before Mandy caught my sword hand with the flat of her blade. My own wooden sword hit the ground and I stepped back holding my hand.  
  
"Owww." I said rubbing my hurt hand.  
  
"You're getting good really quick." Said Mandy pushing her own damp hair out of her eyes.  
  
"You worried about Kari taking over your job?" Asked Takeru jokingly.  
  
"Are you kidding. I'll pay her to do it, but the thing is that no one else wants to protect your sorry ass." Said Mandy resting her wooden sword on her shoulder.  
  
"Tai get out here and spar Kistar." Yelled Joe from the other side of the courtyard where a group of soldiers were sparring.  
  
"Yes, sir." Said Tai standing and saluting. He ran over to where the soldiers were sparring and faced up with Kistar. I walked over to the stairs and plopped down tiredly beside Takeru. Mandy walked over as well but she stood beside the stairs. We watched Tai spar for a while with Kistar and he beat the younger soldier black and blue.  
  
*Takeru*  
  
I stared at Kari who was sitting a step underneath me. She didn't notice because she was watching her brother fight. Her light brown hair waved slightly in the light breeze and shined in the bright sunlight. Crimson eyes, that I knew I could sit for hours and just stare into, sparkled with life. Her skin held a golden glow to it that almost seemed to glow even brighter in the sun.  
  
"You know you could ask her to go somewhere you two could be alone." Whispered my brother Matt in my ear. I blushed crimson but managed to get control and force the blush out of my face.  
  
"Why would we want to be alone?" I asked in the same volume as Matt.  
  
"Because you're staring at her like she's the only person in the whole castle. You get any more star struck and the sky is going to fall." Matt whispered back.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." I said leaning back on the stair behind me and closing my eyes to show Matt how little I cared.  
  
"Sure you don't. You might want to say something to her soon because she is quite a good catch for one of the soldiers." My eyes snapped open and I sat up straight quickly.  
  
"What!?"  
  
"That's what I thought." Said Matt. "Now the top of the east tower is the best place in the castle to watch a sunset and nobody except for the me, and my dates go up there any more. The guards haven't even been up there in years."  
  
"Fine you win." Matt grinned at me evilly and I leaned forward. My lips were almost touching her ear and I could see her tense up. "Ummm … Kari I know a really good place where we could watch the sunset." My throat was tight and I sent out a silent prayer to anybody listening that she would say yes.  
  
"Sure." Said Kari nodding and standing to her feet. I let out a breath that I didn't even know I had been holding and stood beside her. We both walked past my sister and brother who were grinning at me. I pretended I didn't see them and we walked up to the walkway. Mandy stared to follow us but Matt stopped her before she got up the stairs.  
  
I led Kari to the east tower but she stepped in front of me to open the door into the tower. I had told her since there weren't any slaves in Gathis before her and her brother she didn't have to act like she had with Ryban. All she had to do was help around the castle. She hadn't gotten over old habits yet though.  
  
We walked to the top of the tower and stepped out. They had a clear view of the sun falling below the horizon. The golds, purples, and reds were painted against the sky creating a beautiful view for any that would look. The ballista stood in the center of the tower  
  
My mom loved sunsets when she had been alive. She would always take me out by the river and stare at the sunset with a far off look in her eyes. She would tell me that if I ever needed to remember her just look into the sunset and she would be there. I would always go to the river after my mom died to watch the sunset. Little good that did me after she died.  
  
I wiped away tears that were starting to cloud my vision and turned away from Kari so she couldn't see me about to cry. I walked over to the parapet and leaned against it looking out towards the sunset. Kari walked over beside me and pulled herself up so that she could sit on the parapet and look at me.  
  
"Are you okay?" She asked.  
  
"Just remembering some old memories about my mom." I said.  
  
"I don't even have any memories of my mom." Said Kari.  
  
"Sorry. I guess I take for granted that I even knew my mom."  
  
"It's okay." Silence fell over the top of the tower. Kari pulled the necklace with the feather on it out of her shirt and held it up. The last fading rays of sunlight hit the feather and it glowed a weak pink. I pulled out my own feather and held it up beside Kari's. Mine glowed a faint gold in response to the sun. Kari let hers fall and jumped down from the parapet.  
  
Her foot must have hit a loose stone or something because she fell towards me. I managed to get my hands up but I wasn't ready for her weight and fell backwards. My back hit the stones and Kari landed on top of me.  
  
"Sorry, Takeru." Said Kari.  
  
"It's okay. I could think of several worse places to be than underneath you." I said trying to put as much suave as possible in it. Kari flushed pink and after a little bit I did, too. "It always sounded better when Matt used lines like that."  
  
Kari laughed and tried to sit up. Our necklaces were twisted together however and she couldn't move very far. The two feathers were touching and they were glowing brighter than they had when the sun had touched them.  
  
I propped myself up on my elbows and mine and Kari's faces were only an inch away from each other. The sun was behind her head and it seemed to give her a halo of golden light behind her. She was so beautiful and it was hard to believe that she was anywhere near me. Before I had even thought about what I was doing I had moved my face forward and our lips had met briefly.  
  
We pulled apart quickly and both of us were blushing deep crimson. Kari reached down and untangled our necklaces then pulled away. She stood up and turned away from me. I sat up and looked down at the ground. I wanted to say that I was sorry for jumping to conclusions but I knew that would be a lie.  
  
"Kari." I said drawing a stiletto still in its sheath out of my boot. "I meant to give you this when we came up here but one thing led to another and I forgot." Kari turned back around and looked at me. Her face had a faint shade of pink to it. I held out the stiletto to her.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"There aren't enough good people in the world that you can go around unprotected." She nodded and leaned forward taking the small blade out of my hand. She slid the sheath into her belt.  
  
"Takeru can I ask you a question?"  
  
"You just did but I'll allow you another." She smiled at the small joke.  
  
"Why did you just kiss me?"  
  
"Truthfully I don't know why but it just felt right."  
  
"It did," Said Kari smiling. "But I don't know if I'm ready for anything like that. You understand right?"  
  
"Friends?"  
  
"Friends." She agreed. She held her hand out and I took it. She pulled me to my feet and we both walked to the door leading to the stairs.  
  
*Kari*  
  
I shook my head groggily, trying to clear the cobwebs out of my head that I always had when I woke up. Why had I woken up at all? If anything I liked to sleep for as much as possible. I glanced at the end of the bed where I could see a light pink glow rising from where I had left my necklace.  
  
I slipped out of the bed and shivered as the cool air hit my exposed skin, since I only slept in a thin shift. I rushed down to the end of my bed and grabbed the necklace and the stiletto that Takeru had given me. I shook the sheath off of the small blade as I opened the door.  
  
I sprinted out of the servants' section of the castle and down the hallways towards Takeru's room. My bare feet slapped against the stone floor as I ran. I heard the clash of metal against metal far ahead I sprinted even faster. I turned a corner and saw both Mandy and Takeru fighting two cloaked figures with swords.  
  
Mandy was dressed in full combat gear while Takeru was dressed only in his pants. Blood stained both of their swords and clothes. A figure lay in a pool of blood at Takeru's feet and a figure was entrapped in ice near Mandy.  
  
I barely had time to think about it before my knife drove through flesh and bone. The blade bit deep into the back of the figure's neck and he fell to the ground almost ripping the stiletto out of my grasp. The man still fighting Takeru turned for a second to look at me and Takeru's sword rushed into the space between his defense.  
  
"Bast…" gurgled the man before he fell to the ground with blood pouring out of his chest.  
  
"Sub zero blast." Yelled Mandy. Her sword glowed deep blue and she swung it hard. Wind with ice in it hit the two figures freezing them to the wall and freezing part of the wall itself.  
  
"Where he heck did these guys come from?" Asked Takeru.  
  
"I don't know they just suddenly attacked and I didn't really have time to ask questions after that." Said Mandy.  
  
"What about the rest of the royal family?" I asked.  
  
"I'll go to the king." Said Mandy. "Takeru go to Matt and Kari go to Sora." We all nodded. I reached down and pulled one of the swords out of a figure's grasp. It was a little heavy for me but I would need it. We all sprinted in the direction of the person we needed to protect.  
  
I heard metal against metal again before I saw anything and turned to see Sora fighting off three figures with two more behind them. I could see Tai sprinting down the corridor the other way with weapons in hand. Sora was dressed like me but Tai had his pants on.  
  
Tai threw his spear before he even reached the figures and caught one of the men fighting Sora in the chest, killing him instantly. The two men that weren't fighting Sora moved to intercept us.  
  
I led with my newly acquired sword at the figure's torso and he jumped to the side. H slashed down at my arm and pulled my arm back. He knocked my blade into the stones of the floor however and sparks flew as metal skidded against granite. I slashed up with my stiletto almost as a reflex and the blade ripped through the man's cloak. The tip of the small blade skidded along his ribs, leaving a line of red. He fell forward instead of falling backwards like I thought he would and his weight landed on me. We both fell. I managed to turn my stiletto up and he fell fully upon it.  
  
I lay with the dead man on top of me for a few minutes struggling to push the corpse off of me. Finally the sound of clashing metal died around me and a strong hand pulled the dead man off of me. Tai was standing above me with his short sword stained in blood. Sora was behind him checking the dead men's clothes for anything. Her weapons leaned against the wall in easy reach and blood ran down the steel of her blades as well.  
  
"You okay, Kar?" Asked Tai.  
  
"I think so except I'm soaked with blood." I said gesturing towards my clothes which was soaked with the man's blood.  
  
"As long as you are okay." He said. He turned back to Sora while I sat up. "Anything."  
  
"Just weapons and a little bit of coin." Said Sora.  
  
"Takeru was attacked as well and we split up to see if anyone else had been attacked." I said standing and picking up both my weapons.  
  
"Father." Said Sora. She abandoned her search and picked up her weapons. She turned and ran towards the king's bedchambers. Tai pulled his spear out of the body it was in and ran after her. I was a little slower on my feet but I was soon running after both of them.  
  
In front of the doors to the bedchamber were two dead guards in the green of the Gathis kingdom. Their weapons were covered in blood however and five dead figures lay around them. We ran through the door and all froze at what we saw. The king lay on the ground with his head hanging off of his neck by a mall piece of skin. His broadsword hung weakly in his hand. Four more dead figures lay around the king. Mandy stood staring at the king's body dully. One last figure lay next to her.  
  
We walked towards the dead body and twin streaks of silver ran down her face. We heard footsteps running and then the footsteps skidding to a halt. Takeru and Matt both joined us in staring at the king's body.  
  
"Father." Said Sora weakly.  
  
"Salute arms." Said Mandy. We all raised our weapons in respect to the fallen king.  
  
End Note: That was the third chapter. I'm going to be going off onto some more of my other stories so it might be a few weeks before chapter four is out. Be patient with me because I'll finish this. 


	4. Finding the Past

Disclaimer: Okay if you want to read the disclaimer then you can go to the first chapter and read it because my time as worthless as it may be is precious to me. Also this fic is dedicated to mandy_croyance (or mandycroyance on fanfiction.net) and please read her fics because she won't leave me alone. I'm afraid she's going to hurt me so please read her fics. (I break down into hysterics on the floor.)  
  
(Looks up and composes myself.) Oh yeah and please enjoy the story. (Breaks back down into hysterics.)  
  
Finding the Past  
  
*Kyle*  
  
I stared past the steel blade of my horribly balanced long sword and at my opponent in the arena. He was a younger slave than me and was armed with a long spear with a shaft that was splintering. Nobles cheered from the stands around us, goading us to kill each other. They never actually allowed us to kill each other even though they yelled at us to, slaves were just too expensive.  
  
I flicked my blade in a quick low routine to test out the young slave's defenses. He reacted slowly and barely managed to block even the simple routine. I decided to go easy on him since the longer the fights lasted the fewer people that had to fight. I fell into a simple pattern that my opponent had to work hard to stop.  
  
I had been lonely since Tai and Kari had left for the Gathis kingdom. They had been my only friends within the slaves because not only had I known them long they were the only people who walked around with some sort of hope in their eyes of a better life. All of the slaves that were left were more like zombies then people. They just wanted the most food without getting beaten for it.  
  
Since Kari and Tai had left I could feel those feelings taking over me. There wasn't anybody to even talk to in the castle. "Ahhhhhhhh." I screamed slashing me sword down with as much strength as could. The heavy blade hit the spear's shaft and shattered it in half. I brought the sword back up and rested the tip of the sword against the younger slave's throat.  
  
I shouldered my blade and turned away from the young slave. I walked into the slave's armory. There were four other people in the armory. One was sharpening a knife and the other three were sitting on the one bench in the room.  
  
I walked over to the bench and was about to sit down when the door to the armory opened. A soldier was standing in the doorway with a cruel smile on his face. A long whip was curled in one of his hands. "Slave." He pointed at me.  
  
"What?" I said not bothering to show the respect I was supposed to. I was tired of acting like they were better than I was just because I was branded. The whip snapped at my face but I just moved my head easily to the side. The end went past my head and hit the stone instead of my face. I grabbed the weapon from the air and yanked on it out of his hands.  
  
"You'll pay for this slave." He didn't look quite like he knew what he was supposed to do now that a slave was standing up to him. The rest of the armory was quiet, too and the slaves were pulling back against the walls.  
  
"Why? Because I would rather dodge than be hit by you." The soldier stepped back into the hallway and four more soldiers flanked him. They all pulled out short clubs and walked back into the room. I was tired from fighting and I had just lost my only friends. They did not pick to mess with me on a good day.  
  
I reached up onto the wall and pulled down a short sword. "You dare to defy us." I responded by slashing down with my long sword. The one I attacked blocked with his club and the wood splintered underneath the weight of the blow. Another hit me in the chest with his club but I just took the hit. I jabbed my short sword through the soldier's ribs and the sword cut into his chest.  
  
He managed to look at me in disbelief before he slid off the end of the sword. Blood started to pool around him. Another soldier took the advantage of my lowered guard. The club hit me on the side of the head and knocked me to my knees. Pain lanced through my head but I managed to hold onto consciousness. Two more clubs hit my arms and the swords fell from my grasp. One final blow to the back of my head sent me into the black depths.  
  
  
  
I groaned and shook my head to clear the cobwebs in my brain. White dots sprinkled my vision and it felt like white-hot daggers were being stabbed into my eyes. Okay, that was the last time I was going to try and move fast. It felt bad enough without moving quickly.  
  
I tried to move my arm to check my head but my arms were shackled to the ceiling above my head. I could move my legs round still. I glanced around. The only source of light around the room was a single torch set in the wall. The little light in the room showed a few weird shapes carved into the floor stones and a small cushion on the ground.  
  
"I see the crazy slave is up now." Ryban stepped into the light. He had a goblet of wine in his left hand and a strange black blade that seemed to crackle with energy in his right hand.  
  
"And ready to kick your ass." I didn't know what was going on but I could tell I probably wasn't going to get out alive so I might as well get to insult Ryban.  
  
"Tough language for somebody that's chained to the ceiling." Ryban toke a slow sip from his goblet.  
  
"Let me go and we can fight then you black hared punk." I grabbed onto the chains and kicked off the floor. I slammed my foot into his face and he fell backwards. I put my feet back on the ground and smiled at the king. He wiped a small trickle of blood that was dripping from his mouth with his hand. Ryban threw the goblet and it hit me in the head. Red wine dripped down my face as the goblet clattered to the floor.  
  
"Fine." Ryban drove the black sword forward at my chest. I tried to move but the blade caught my chest. It drove deep into my body and slashed through my heart. Black energy crackled over my body and I opened my mouth for a scream that never came.  
  
*Sora*  
  
I sat in my throne and looked out over the people assembled in the long room. Takeru was in his slightly bigger throne to my right and Mat sat in the king's throne that was past that. To my left was an empty throne that had used to be mine before father died last night.  
  
It still hurt like it had just happened. Our whole family had always been close and our father and me were closer to me than anybody. I think it's because I reminded him of mom so much. A man with holding a cushion with the crown on it slowly walked down the aisle in the middle of the room.  
  
He stopped in front of Matt and kneeled in front of him. Matt took the crown from the cushion and placed it on the top of his head. From how much his shoulders slumped when he put it on you would think it weighed tons. The crowd started to cheer but Matt didn't get any happier. Matt raised his arms and the crowd silenced quickly.  
  
"I have something I would like to do before everyone leaves." Matt's deep voice projected over the quiet people. "Tai and Kari would you please stand." The two who were sitting in the front row stood and walked before the new king. They both kneeled in front of him with identical expressions of confusion on their faces. "These two went out of their line of duty and managed to help save the rest of the royal family. As a gift for their heroic deeds they will be given their freedom and anything we can give them." Identical gasps of surprise rose from the two.  
  
Takeru and me looked over at Matt. We hadn't been told this was going to happen before time so we were as surprised as Tai and Kari. He glanced over to us and motioned forward with one hand. We both stood and I walked over to Tai while Takeru walked over to Kari. They both stood.  
  
Tai grinned at me and despite all that was happening I smiled back. He extended his hand with the D branded onto it. I grabbed his much bigger hand in my smaller ones. I concentrated and my hands turned cold. When I pulled my hands away the D had disappeared off the back of his hand. When I looked back up I found he had his eyes closed.  
  
"You can look." I whispered to him. He raised his hand in front of him and opened his eyes. He turned his hand back and forth as if he couldn't believe it. He dropped his hand and smiled at me. I smiled again. Tai looked over at his sister and my brother. They were both staring at each other and smiling like idiots.  
  
"What would you two like?" Asked Matt. "If it is in our power to grant it we will." Tai met my eyes and smiled mischievously. Suddenly his head darted forward and our lips met. I could feel the passion burning in his lips and was surprised at first. I got over my surprise and answered his passion with my own. Our arms slipped around each other's waists and we held the kiss.  
  
The crowd started to cheer and we broke apart. We were both blushing crimson. I looked over at Takeru and he was staring at us with his mouth wide open. Kari was standing beside him cheering for her brother. I glanced at Matt and he smiled knowingly at me.  
  
I turned back to Tai and he grinned at me. I pulled back my hand and slapped him across the face. "That's for not asking me first." I slapped him on the other cheek. "That's for doing it in front of the whole town." I grabbed his waist and kissed him full on the lips again. When we pulled back I smiled at him.  
  
"What was that for?" He asked.  
  
"That's because I wanted to."  
  
*Takeru* A week later  
  
I lay on my back in the courtyard of the castle staring at the white clouds floating lazily past. Kari lay beside me staring up at the clouds as well. She played with her necklace. Tai sat near us with Sora's head lying in his lap. They were both smiling at each other and talking quietly. Mandy was sparring with a soldier near us and easily beating him.  
  
I smiled as I looked over at the two. I had been surprised at first but I was happy that my sister had found somebody. Without somebody she would have had to marry a prince from the surrounding area and nobody would have been happy with that.  
  
Matt walked over to our small group. Joe was beside him and they were both talking to each other. They stopped by us and we all looked over at them lazily. He had taken his crown off and now only wore a simple golden circlet. Even that looked like it was weighing him down, though.  
  
"What are you four doing?" Asked Matt.  
  
"At the moment a little bit of nothing." I said looking back up.  
  
"Do you want to get some food for the table tonight. With the … death of father and the banquet in his honor our larders are a little empty."  
  
"We'll go." Said Tai looking up from Sora. "I need to get up and about any ways."  
  
"You board with me?" Asked Sora smiling at Tai.  
  
"No, I mean that…" Tai realized that she was teasing him and smiled. "You." We all smiled at the two though they were too busy looking at each other to notice. I stood to my feet and Kari stood up next to me. Tai helped Sora to her feet.  
  
"Takeru and Sora both have horses and you two can take any horse that isn't already picked by a lancer." Said Matt. "I would love to come with you guys but being king is harder than I thought."  
  
"Yes, sire." I said bowing.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Yes your majesty." I bowed again but a smile broke the seriousness of the movement.  
  
"You never even listened to dad so I know you're not going to listen to me. Now get going. Just be sure to bring Mandy with you. It's not safe for the royal family to be bye themselves any more." We all laughed and the four of us going hunting turned towards the stable. We walked in and the scent of manure and hay met our noses. The stable was well kept, with the floors washed clean and clean hay in each of the stalls. There was a horse in each of the stalls.  
  
I walked over to a stall that held a tall roan. It was my horse, Silver. Silver shoved its nose into my hand and I obligingly scratched it.  
  
"Is this your horse?" Asked Kari.  
  
"Yeah. You can pick any horse you want. The lancer stable is farther down so don't go there." I said. I vaulted over the door into the stall and pulled Silver's riding gear off of the pegs in the wall.  
  
"Umm…Takeru." Said Kari.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I've never ridden a horse before." I had been riding all of my life and it had never occurred to me that Kari wouldn't know how to ride.  
  
"I can teach you." I said. "Let me just finish with Silver and we can ride together on him the first time." I cinched the saddle onto Silver's back and grabbed the reins. I unlatched the stall door and led Silver out. Kari and I walked out into the courtyard. "Okay, I'll lift you up and just slid your leg over the saddle."  
  
"Okay." I walked behind Kari and placed my hands on her waist. Her hair was only inches from my face and I could smell the lilac soap that she had used to wash it. I bent my knees slightly and lifted Kari up. She slid her leg over the saddle then straightened. I put my foot in the stirrup and lifted myself into the saddle behind Kari. I put my arms around her sides to pick up the reins.  
  
She sighed and slid farther back so that she was leaning fully on my chest, and nuzzled her head into my chest. Again the scent of lilac filled my nostrils. I had to shake my head to clear my head of the intoxicating smell because I knew that I wouldn't be able to think straight.  
  
"Quaint." Said Sora riding up on her own roan mare. Kari smiled at Sora and snuggled closer to my chest.  
  
"You know Takeru maybe you two would rather stay here instead of coming with us." Said Tai riding on a black on the other side of us. Mandy rode up beside him and she was smiling, too.  
  
"You know Takeru we could." Said Kari looking up at me and smiling devilishly.  
  
"Uhhhh…" I said blushing crimson. "I think we should go on our ride." I flicked the reins and Silver started forward. They all laughed and started after me.  
  
*Kari*  
  
I sat in the saddle with my back against Takeru's chest. I could feel his hardened muscles through his shirt and the feeling of strength was comforting. I hadn't known Takeru very long but it just felt right. It also didn't hurt that he looked as good as he did.  
  
"Over there." Whispered Tai. I looked over where Tai was pointing and I could see the antlers of the buck sticking out of the bushes. Tai drew his short bow and strung it quickly. He pulled a white fletched arrow from a quiver attached to his saddle. The arrow slid back smoothly and then the arrow slashed through the air.  
  
The buck exploded through the bushes. The arrow was stuck into the buck's chest and blood was flowing freely. It turned and ran into the forest. "After it." Yelled Mandy.  
  
"Hold on tight Kari." Takeru whispered into my ear. I nodded and he kneed Silver in the sides. Silver sprang forward at a pace that rattled my bones but I moved closer to Takeru and held onto the saddle horn. We rode hard for close to ten minutes before Tai, Mandy, and Sora reined back on their horses. "Whoa, Silver." Said Takeru pulling back the reins. Silver slowed then stopped next to them.  
  
We were near the edge of the forest and the trees gave way to a shear cliff face. Long vines covered most of the cliff face.  
  
"Where did it go?" I asked wiggling in the saddle to try and work muscles that felt like they had bruised during the ride.  
  
"I don't know. We were following it and then it looked like it disappeared." Said Tai climbing out of his saddle. He kneeled and stared at the ground.  
  
"What do you see?" Asked Sora.  
  
"I don't know. I've never done any tracking before. I just heard that you were supposed to look at the ground." Said Tai looking up and Sora and grinning. Takeru laughed and I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing at my brother's stupid joke. There was no need to encourage him any.  
  
"Just follow the blood." Said Mandy pointing at a small line of blood that stained the forest floor. I looked along the blood trail but it stopped at a wall of vines.  
  
"But it stops here." Said Tai leaning his weight against the vines. The vines parted and Tai fell through.  
  
"Tai." Said Sora jumping down from her horse. She pushed the vines aside to show Tai lying in the entrance of a dark cave. The dead buck lay beside him.  
  
"Oww." Said Tai rubbing his head. "What the heck is this?"  
  
"A cave." Said Takeru. Tai shot a glance at Takeru at the smart comment but kept quiet. He dismounted from Silver. "Okay Kari just slip your leg over the back of the saddle and then jump down."  
  
"Okay." I said. I slid my leg over the back of the saddle. My foot in the other stirrup slipped and I fell backwards. Two strong arms caught me before I fell very far. I looked up and saw Takeru smiling at me. "Thanks. It wasn't as easy as you made it look."  
  
"It usually takes a few times to get it right." Said Takeru. I could feel pleasant warmth on my chest and looked down. I could see the bright glow of my necklace through the cloth of my shirt. Takeru's necklace was glowing through the material of his shirt as well.  
  
Takeru put me back down on my feet and we both pulled our necklaces out. "Is that the necklace Mom gave you?" Asked Tai sitting up.  
  
"Yeah." I said. I could feel an almost invisible connection to the cave and the necklace seemed to want me to go into the cave. "Can you feel that, Takeru."  
  
"Yeah." Said Takeru. He put me on the ground and I walked towards the cave. I pulled my necklace out and its glow grew stronger in the air. The necklace shed light into the cave but didn't even lighten on the ceiling of the cave. Takeru stepped up beside me and the golden light from his feather added to the light. It still didn't light the reaches of the cave though.  
  
I caught something glinting in the light from the necklaces and turned my head so I could see what it was. It looked metal and it was moving. "Takeru." I yelled tackling him to the ground. A long spear slammed into the rock wall above us and sunk into the stone almost up to the middle of the shaft.  
  
I could hear the sound of weapons being unsheathed behind us. I climbed to my feet and Takeru was close behind me. He drew his sword and I drew my stiletto. "Where the hell did that come from?" Asked Tai trying to stare through the darkness that cloaked whatever had thrown the spear.  
  
A low growl filled the room and hot air bathed us. A group of bones flew out of the darkness and clattered to the ground at my feet. Some of the bones were snapped cleanly in half and long teeth marks ran down the length of some.  
  
"I don't think I want to meet whatever could do that to bones." Said Mandy.  
  
"I don't think we have much of a choice." Said Takeru. He moved protectively in front of me. The ground shook as big feet hit the ground. A large humanoid stepped into the dim light cast by the necklaces. Its twenty feet of height was all muscles and thick skin. Sharp fangs glittered in its mouth and dark blood covered the bottom part of its mouth. Its hand were tipped with sharp claws and one clutched a double hand battle ax like it was a hatchet.  
  
"A cave troll." Said Mandy. "We might have a little trouble with this one."  
  
"Let's get it." Said Tai. The cave troll roared at the top of its lungs and slammed its fist into the wall. When its fist pulled away part of the stone wall came with it. "Or we could just stand here and wet our pants." The cave troll ran at us.  
  
"Ice slide." Yelled Mandy. The blade of her sword glowed blue and she jabbed it into the ground. Ice spread over the ground. The cave troll hit the ice and slipped. It crashed into the ground and slid toward us. It hit Mandy in the legs and sent her over its back. Mandy crashed to the ground and her sword fell out of her grip.  
  
Tai jumped forward and swung his sword into the cave trolls head. The sword bounced off of the troll's thick skin and didn't leave a mark. The troll backhanded Tai and sent him into Sora. They both fell to the ground effectively out of the fight. The troll climbed to its feet.  
  
Its hand shot forward and caught me around the throat. It lifted me into the air and strong muscles crushed the air from my throat. I slammed the stiletto into the cave troll's arm but the tip of the blade barely penetrated the skin. I tired again and again but it didn't go any farther in then the first time.  
  
"Let go of her." Yelled Takeru. Slamming his sword into the cave trolls side. His necklace flashed and gold light filled the whole cave. The sword bit deep into the troll's side and black blood gushed from the wound. The troll's other arm shot around and grabbed Takeru around the throat.  
  
My lungs were starting to burn from lack of oxygen and my stabs were becoming less and less frequent. The troll lifted Takeru up beside me and Takeru looked at me sadly. His hand reached over and gripped mine loosely. All I could do was squeeze his hand very weakly.  
  
I wish I had gotten to know him more. This wasn't exactly how I had seen Takeru and me ending up. I wish I had gotten to know him better. Blue and crimson eyes locked. If I was going to die I was at least going to die looking at something I liked.  
  
My necklace started to grow as bright as Takeru's and I could feel a wave of energy envelope me. Pink and gold energy exploded from our bodies knocking the cave troll's arms away. We both fell to the ground and landed on our feet. Energy flared around us like fire and dripped along the ground.  
  
"What the…" I said confused looking at my arms which were glowing bright pink. The energy gathered around us and flowed over our skin. It hardened and turned opaque. I could feel even more energy washing over me and the skin behind my shoulder blades itched.  
  
I reached behind me and my hand ran into something behind me. I glanced over my shoulder and saw a pair of pink wings extending out of my shoulder blades. My clothes had changed as well. I wore white armored boots, white armored gauntlets, an armored skirt edged with pink, a white circlet, and a white breastplate edged with pink. A metal composite bow rested in my hands and a quiver full of pink fletched arrows.  
  
I concentrated and the bubble of energy flowed into my body. I glanced over at Takeru and he was changed as well. Golden wings extended out behind him and a golden washed blade was clutched in his hand. He was dressed in full golden armor with a full helm. I glanced over at Takeru and he look as confused as I was.  
  
The troll roared and threw its battle-ax at me. "Light screen." I extended my hands forward and bright pink energy flared around my arms. I focused the energy on the palms of my hands. The energy spread making a wall of energy in front of me. The ax touched the wall and disintegrated.  
  
Takeru flapped his wings and flew at the troll. He drew back his fist and slammed it into the troll's face. The troll fell to its knees. I dropped the wall of energy. "Arrow storm." I drew an arrow and drew it back. Pink energy gathered on the end of the arrow and I fired it. The one arrow split into hundreds and all of the arrows sleeted into the troll.  
  
"Energy beam." Takeru lifted his hands above his head and gold energy gathered on the ends of his fingers. Takeru pointed at the troll and a finger sized energy beam shot out of Takeru's hands. The beam hit the troll and spread over it. It gave one last roar before the high energy ended its screams forever.  
  
"Shit." Said Tai pulling himself off of Sora. He stood shakily to his feet. "Why didn't you tell me you could change into some angel."  
  
"I really didn't know I could." I said.  
  
"How?" Asked Sora. Tai extended a hand and she took it. He pulled her to her feet.  
  
"I just didn't want Kari hurt and it felt like my necklace responded to that." Said Takeru.  
  
"Same thing here." I said glancing over at Takeru shyly.  
  
"Oh get over with it and kiss already. The sexual tension between you two is so thick I could cut it with my sword." Said Mandy climbing to her feet and retrieving her weapon. I walked over to Takeru and he smiled.  
  
"Do you want to?" I asked. I couldn't believe how shy I felt. I knew there was nothing more that I would want but I felt like a six-year-old. Takeru sheathed his sword and cupped my face gently. It was amazing how gently hands that could wield a sword could hold me so gently. Takeru moved his face close and our lips met. I could feel the electricity coursing through the touch. We didn't break apart until we were both breathless.  
  
"Wow." Said Takeru.  
  
"Likewise." I said smiling.  
  
"Great job Kari." Cheered Tai. We both broke apart and blushed at my brother's comment. Takeru wrapped one hand around my shoulder and pulled me back against him. His wings wrapped around us, forming a wall between us and unwanted eyes, as he pulled me into another kiss.  
  
End Note: That was the end of the fourth chapter and I hoped everybody liked it because I liked this one. I know it took longer for this one than the others but I had some trouble writing, with school and everything. I was in a science fair and got first prize for the methodology. (cheer!) If anybody knows of any good Taiora please tell me because I just can't find any. Anyway cya til the next chapter. 


	5. Friends

Disclaimer: Okay if you really want to read the disclaimer than get your butts to the first chapter and read because I really don't want to write it again. Okay this fic is dedicated to mandycroyance so please go read her stories. I'm serious go read her stories because she has nails and teeth and fist and I'm scared. I'm thousands of miles away from her and I'm still scared. Tell you something?  
  
Anyway please enjoy the story. And in your reviews don't be afraid to give me suggestions because I can always get better.  
  
1 Friends  
  
1.1 *Tai*  
  
I sat back into the plush chair and massaged my already aching forehead. The large leather bound book that I had been reading for hours sat open on my lap. Matt had suggested we find out more about whatever Takeru and Kari had turned into in the castle's library but it was like looking for a needle in a haystack. The library had hundreds of books and we didn't even know if there was anything in here. It didn't help that the last time I had to read was when my mother had taught me years ago.  
  
I looked around me. The library was a huge room with rows of shelves, each one packed with bound books. Plush chairs formed a semicircle around an empty stone fireplace. Kari, Takeru, Sora, and Mandy all sat in some of the chairs with similar books on their laps.  
  
I shook my head and flipped the page in my book. The pages in front of me were beautifully drawn and colored. Eight figures were drawn, each with a different colored globe of energy surrounding them. The elements were drawn behind each of the figures. Fire for red, wind for gray, ice for light blue, water for dark blue, lightening for purple, plants for green, pink for light, and gold for energy.  
  
"Everybody come here." I said waving them over but not looking up. The four crowded around me.  
  
"You found something?" Asked Kari.  
  
"It looks like it."  
  
"That would be me and Kari." Said Takeru pointing at the pink and gold figures. "But who are the other six?"  
  
"Who knows." Said Sora. "Turn the page." I flipped to the next page. Words in flowery script flowed down the entire page.  
  
"Read it allowed." Commanded Mandy. I cleared my throat and red.  
  
1.1.1 The Prophecy  
  
The portals of old are opened again  
  
And demons come forth to destroy all man  
  
Eight must stand against this threat  
  
With the powers of the elements to help  
  
The necklaces will be their guides  
  
To lead them to the fight  
  
One from the mountain  
  
One from the sky  
  
One from the glacier  
  
One from the sea  
  
One from the earth and  
  
One from the clouds  
  
The two angels will lead them  
  
I turned the page but it all that was left of the next page was a torn scrap of paper still in the binding. "The next page is torn out."  
  
"So we have half a prophecy." Said Takeru sitting back down in his chair. "And more questions than answers."  
  
"We have a few things. There are supposed to be eight people with these necklaces." Said Kari. "Now me and Takeru are two of these eight and the other six are the people with the necklaces. It also tells us where the other six are."  
  
"Yeah, but who are supposed to get them?" Asked Mandy.  
  
"Who knows." I said putting the book down. "But we should make a few copies of this."  
  
"I'll do it." Said Takeru picking up the book.  
  
*Third person, Ryban's castle*  
  
Ryban looked into the circle of runes and smiled. Two milky white orbs stared out at him from the shadows. A rattling hiss filled the air that chilled even the sadistic king to the core.  
  
"Yes my beauty." Said Ryban reaching towards the rune circle. "With you those annoying kids will die for how they have insulted me."  
  
Black energy flared against the protective barrier of the runes and the king pulled his hand back quickly. The runes didn't glow quite as strongly and Ryban looked down worriedly. The runes returned to their normal strength after a few seconds. "Excellent power."  
  
*Kari*  
  
I sat on the bank of the river than ran past the castle. My feet trailed in the water and my boots rested in the sand next to me. I was just enjoying the peace of the scene because everything was just too confusing right now. First there was the drastic change in my life when I had gotten given to Takeru. Now I was some type of angel fighter that was supposed to save the world.  
  
"All kind of overwhelming." Said Takeru from behind me. I turned around and saw the blond hared prince smiling down at me.  
  
"Tell me about it. So how do you feel about having to save the world?"  
  
"I think the world is in deep trouble." I laughed and he sat down beside me. The looked at the horizon and the light wind played with his hair. "But seriously I don't really know what to think." Takeru slipped his arm my shoulders and pulled me close to him. I could feel his hard muscles through his shirt and took comfort in that strength. It made me feel protected.  
  
Suddenly I could feel my necklace starting to get hot. I yanked it away from my skin before it could burn. The necklace was glowing fiercely and I could feel the heat radiating from it.  
  
"What the…" We both stood with our backs against the others. Takeru drew his sword and I drew my stiletto. The bushes near the river shuddered as something moved them and we both turned it that direction. My muscles tensed and I was gripping my blade hard enough to turn my knuckles white.  
  
Kyle stumbled out of the bushes. He was leaning heavily on a black bladed sword. His skin was drawn tightly over his bones and his breathing was ragged. He was dressed only in the ragged remains of pants. I ran over to Kyle. I reached to touch him but the evil energy radiating from his skin was enough to keep my hand away. Kyle looked up at me and I backed away slowly. His eyes had changed from their normal red to milky white orbs. A large black slash ran over his heart. Black pulsating veins radiated out from the wound.  
  
"That's your friend?" Asked Takeru. "I can feel the evil energy come from him."  
  
"He's changed."  
  
*Takeru*  
  
I stared at the person standing in front of us. I remembered seeing the slave at Ryban's castle and Kari telling me that he was one of her friends. I couldn't understand how the guy was still alive though. That slash looked like it had taken his heart out. Plus the guy had enough evil energy coming out of him that the grass around him was dying.  
  
"Pain…burning…burning…burning." Kyle's voice started at a rasp but every word built in intensity until he was almost screaming. He struggled forward a few more steps and Kari backed up into me. I stepped between her and Kyle. I didn't know what had happened to him but he looked dangerous. "Sssstop the pain." Kyle was hissing now.  
  
I pulled my fist back and put every ounce of strength I could into the punch that flew at his face. I knew I wasn't the strongest person but I could drop the biggest of the soldiers in our military if the punch hit. I hit Kyle square in the face. He didn't even move and I could feel my hand protest from the punch.  
  
"Crap." I cradled my fist with my other hand. Pain lanced up and down my whole arm, but Kyle didn't look like he had even felt it. "He isn't human." Kyle curled his left hand into a fist and black energy curled around his hand like flame. His fist flew at my face. I felt two hands grab my shoulders and it pulled me back. The fist missed my face by inches and I stumbled farther back.  
  
I jabbed my sword up and the blade dug deep into his stomach. Instead of blood however black energy poured out around the blade. I pulled it back but all that was left of it was melted steel. Kyle's wound dripped black blood onto the ground, where it burned into the sand like acid. The skin slowly knitted together.  
  
"Aaahhhhhhhhh." Screamed Kyle. Evil energy surged from his sword. A black energy globe expanded around him throwing us off our feet like rag dolls. I looked up and Kyle had changed completely. Black scales covered his whole body. His mouth had protruded out and filled with razor sharp teeth. The sword had replaced the hand on his right arm and the skin on his left arm had flared outward to form a shield. He was hunched over and a stubby tail balanced him out.  
  
"Definitely not human." I reiterated. "I think we should change."  
  
"Yeah but how do we work these things?" I glanced down and saw what she was talking about. The necklaces were glowing brightly but I didn't know how to access the power hidden there. Kyle jumped forward. Dang, he was fast for something that bulky looking. His sword came around almost lazily at Kari's neck.  
  
"No." I jumped forward trying to put what was left of my sword in the way of the attack. There was a flare of gold and pink energy that almost blinded me. When I could see again a gold blade was crossed with Kyle's black blade. I pushed forward and Kyle gave way.  
  
"Dark flame." Kyle opened his mouth and I could see the black flame gathering at the back of his throat. I gathered as much energy as I could in front of me to try and deflect the fire. Black fire shot past the swords and at me. The fire sleeted to either side of the energy but I could still feel the heat from the flame. The flames ended and I flapped backwards. The last thing I needed was to be closer to that flame.  
  
"Heat beam." Black energy gathered on the tip of his sword and he thrust it in our direction. The energy shot off the sword in a small beam of pure heat.  
  
"Light screen." The beam hit the pink shield of light. Cracks formed on the shield and Kari forced more energy into the shield. Kyle put more energy into the beam and Kari's shield started to grow darker and more cracks formed. "I can't hold it." Panted Kari. She lowered her arms and the light shield disappeared. The black beam caught Kari's side and cut through her armor like it was paper. Blood sprayed across the ground and stained the grass a bright crimson.  
  
"Kari." I yelled turning towards her.  
  
"Back." Kari covered the wound with her arm in an attempt to staunch the blood flow. Her voice was still strong enough to make me obey.  
  
"Okay no one hurts my Kari." I flapped my wings and used them to help me run at Kyle faster. My blade whistled as it cut towards Kyle's neck but he was quick enough to stop the attack easily. Our blades met and moved in a dance of death that was enough to take a person's breath away at the sight of it. Two weapons masters fighting and neither gaining the upper ground.  
  
After fifteen minutes of fighting I could tell that there was no way I could win this one without some help. We were evenly matched and even though my stamina was increased by my powers even that energy was fading. And one mistake in a fight like this would be enough to end the fight.  
  
I thrust my sword forward in a desperate attempt to finish the fight quickly. Kyle managed to get his blade in the way enough to deflect the blade partly. It still skittered along his ribs, tearing a long line of black along his scales. Kyle hissed in pain and slammed his scale shield into my face. I could feel my nose break under the hit. I staggered back from him but kept my blade between him and me. The coppery taste of blood filled my mouth as blood from my broken nose touched my tongue.  
  
"Arrow storm." Arrows flew from Kari's bow. Kyle raised his scale shield and the scales flared outward to make an even bigger shield. Arrows struck the shield. Ones that glanced off sent off a shower of sparks and ones that hit directly on sunk deep. Kyle's shield shrunk back to its normal size.  
  
"Crap how do you beat this guy?" I asked edging over to Kari.  
  
"Remember the surge of evil energy from his sword before he changed?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"The sword is probably what is giving him power. It may hurt but if we cut it off we can turn him back to human."  
  
"And what if it kills him?"  
  
"I know Kyle and he would rather be dead then have to be this incarnation of evil." Kari's voice was pure steel. "Optic flare." Kari held her hands over her head and stretched her wings out behind her. Bright pink light that was blinding in intensity spiraled off of her body towards Kyle. He hissed and covered now unseeing eyes.  
  
"Vertical limit." I jumped high into the air. I reached into the energy that I could feel beneath the dirt and pulled on it. The pull threw me down faster than the eye could follow and I slammed my sword down into Kyle's. A loud ringing sound broke through the air. I could feel the resistance of metal on metal then I was past. The meeting of blades did little to slow my sword however and it cut deep into the ground.  
  
I looked back over my shoulder. Kyle was standing straight up and black energy swirled around him. The sword blade lay on the ground. The black energy slid off his body and went into the sword blade. He slowly changed back to his human form and he slumped to the ground.  
  
I yanked my sword from the ground and walked over to the sword. Even by itself the evil energy tried to reach towards me. I placed my hand on each side of the blade and they started to glow gold. Gold energy slid out of my hands and made a globe around the sword. The sword seemed to realize what was happening to it and threw black energy against the golden globe. I just poured a little more energy into the globe.  
  
"Now anybody with evil thoughts will not be able to pull out the sword." I said. "Are you okay?" The last comment was to Kari.  
  
"I'm fine." Said Kari lifting her arm. The bleeding had stopped at least and the wound was starting to scab over. "I'm worried about Kyle though."  
  
"He's free of the sword now but I doubt anybody could remove him from the sword if he used it again."  
  
*Kyle*  
  
I opened my eyes and then immediately closed them again as the bright light hit them. A low hiss escaped my lips and I opened my eyes in surprise. I had thought the visions of darkness and lizards had just been nightmares. I ignored my muscles' complaints to stay still and tried to sit up. That was when I noticed the heavy manacles that held me to the hard bed I was on.  
  
I could feel anger course through my veins. They would try and chain me to sitting still would they. Power surged into my muscles I and I ripped my arms free of the cumbersome iron. The leg manacles were destroyed as easily as the ones on my arms did. The manacles might have been strong enough to hold a human but whatever I was now wasn't human.  
  
I stood quickly and hissed in anger. Blood lust filled my head and red started to cloud my vision. "What are you doing?" asked a small voice in the back of my head. It wasn't much but it stopped me for a second. What was that small voice? I tried to break through the fog that covered my brain.  
  
Kyle. I was … am Kyle. With my identity found I started to calm down and I looked around my surroundings. I was in a circular room with only one arrow slit. No light came through it so it must be night. The only furnishing was the hard bed that I had been chained to. The door was made from hard wood and heavy iron hinges. It was clearly something that was regularly used as a jail cell.  
  
The only problem was that I couldn't remember much of anything that had happened in the past few weeks. I could remember Ryban calling me into some sort of devil like room. And then … Pain ripped though my body and my skin suddenly felt like it was on fire. I stumbled and fell to the ground. My head swam with pain and it mercifully dropped me into unconsciousness.  
  
*Tai*  
  
I looked down at Kyle and felt a pang of sadness go through me. Kyle hadn't deserved this but then again life had already proven that it was never fair. Matt, Sora, Takeru, and Kari were gathered around the table and Joe was kneeling beside Kyle. Both Kari and Takeru were transformed in case Kyle turned out to be less than peaceful when he woke up.  
  
"It doesn't make any sense." Said Joe. "No pulse, no breathing, he doesn't even have a heart. It was cut out of him like you gut a fish. Technically he shouldn't even be moving."  
  
"Even without his sword I can feel the immense evil coming from him." Kari's voice was thick with worry.  
  
"I think the evil energy from the sword is the only thing keeping him alive." Said Takeru. He glanced over at the sword trapped in the golden globe that was sat in the corner. Even now the sword was throwing evil energy against the globe to try and break it.  
  
"Ryban did this but I don't want to think about Ryban with this type of power." I said. "For all of our sakes." I wrapped my arm around Sora's shoulders and pulled her close.  
  
  
  
End Note: That was the end of the fifth chapter folks. I would like to thank all of the people who have been faithfully review my story. It really means a lot for me and helps me keep writing. Sorry its taken so long to get this up but I'm in a play and keep getting back home at late hours. 


	6. Battles and Retreat

Disclaimer: Okay if you really want to read the disclaimer that much than you can just go to the first chapter and read it. Okay please read mandycroyance's story because she is really good. Read and review my story and hers.  
  
1 Battles and Retreat  
  
Ryban kneeled on the black cushion in his summoning chamber. His black hair was tousled and his eyes seemed even darker than normal. "Razar." Ryban yelled throwing a ball of energy into the circle. It burst into a portal and Razar stepped out. "You're sword failed."  
  
"My sword did nothing of the sort. It was your lackey that failed." Razar's voice almost dripped with evil. Ryban screamed and black energy coursed into the demon. Razar barely noticed it and just smiled at the enraged king. Ryban poured more of his energy into the shocks. Razar stepped forward and slammed its fist into the shield the runes put up. The wall exploded outwards and Razar stepped through.  
  
Ryban tried to stand and run but Razar reached forward and grabbed Ryban's head in his large hand. "You dare think that you can command me. You insolent mortal. I am the commander of the demon armies." Razar squeezed and Ryban's head exploded. Claws dug through the gore and the demon turned as a smaller demon like Razar stepped out of the portal.  
  
"My lord." The smaller demon bowed and its voice was full of respect for the larger demon.  
  
"Transform all of the people you can find in this pathetic kingdom. We need an army to take out the Chosen. And begin to open the larger portals that we will need to bring in my army."  
  
"Are they that strong my lord?"  
  
"Not yet but I'm not taking any chances this time around. I was locked in the cursed portal for a thousand years and this time I will feel their brains between my claws myself."  
  
The demon smiled at its sadistic leader and turned back to the portal. It made a signal and demons of every description poured through the portal.  
  
*Kari*  
  
I sat in the room that they had Kyle locked in and was watching my friend sleep. He didn't look happy to be sleep however. He was sweating a lot and moaning softly in his sleep. I walked over to my friend and ran a finger over Kyle's forehead. His skin felt like fire was underneath it. I wanted to do more to stop his suffering but ever her powers were worthless for this and Takeru and Sora could do nothing for this kind of sickness.  
  
"He's going to be all right." Said Tai walking into the chamber and putting an arm over her shoulders. He pulled her shivering form close to his body and tried to calm her.  
  
"It feels like it was my fault." Said Kari. "If we hadn't been taken away by Takeru he wouldn't have been hurt."  
  
"Kari don't you dare sink into that pit of self pity. Remember when I started to blame myself about what had happened to Mom and Dad. I want you to tell me what you said."  
  
"But…"  
  
"Kari tell me." Tai's voice was insistent.  
  
"That…we have to put…the blame where it…needs to be." My voice cracked several times and tears slid down my face.  
  
"Yes. Ryban is the person that we need to blame." Tai held me close and I broke into tears in his strong arms.  
  
*Third person, Delfak*  
  
Razar ran one cruelly tipped claw across the metal of Ryban's throne. A loud piercing sound came from where the claw moved across the gold surface and Razar smiled as the soldier that stood in front of him flinched from the noise. He had plenty of reason to flinch, too. The entire army and surrounding villages except for him had been changed into demons and he was the only human left alive. Of course he would soon be changed as well but he didn't know that.  
  
Razar looked at his claw and admired how the light glanced off of its black edges. Edges that had not been dulled even after multiple killings. Razar stood and walked over to the human and paced around him. The human cringed back from him and Razar enjoyed watching the human sweat.  
  
"You know what I can do to you right?" The demon's voice was almost playful as he taunted the human.  
  
"The same thing you did to everyone else."  
  
"I could but the problem with them is that their minds have been crushed and unfortunately they have lost the ability to think rationally. I only have enough freethinking demons to act as generals. So I want to know if you want to be a general. And remember that this is not a request. You are a general or you are a mindless zombie."  
  
"Y-Y-Yes." Stuttered the soldier.  
  
"Good." Razar drew his sword and drove it through the soldier's back. Electric energy coursed over the soldier. "We move at dawn." The lesser demon nodded and moved off to get the army ready.  
  
*Izzy*  
  
Bright sparks flew as the heavy head of the hammer slammed into the heavy iron of the plow. Corded muscles moved the hammer easily up and down as I worked. I reached up and pushed a lock of spiky red hair that had fallen into my maroon eyes. I loved how I could bend the iron so easily to my will under the heavy blows from the hammer. I put a few finishing touches onto the blade of the plow then placed it on a flat table to cool.  
  
I removed the leather apron that protected his lean but muscular chest and slipped a tan long sleeve shirt on. Dirt rose from the ground as I walked out of my small forge. "Hi lover." Said an almost musical voice as two thin arms draped seductively over my shoulders. A smile broke across my face and I turned underneath her arms until I faced my wife.  
  
Mimi stood in front of me and was looking up at me with her chocolate brown eyes that always seemed to make a smile come to my face. Her long hair that was the same color as her eyes turned and whipped about in the strong breeze that blew across the town. She was dressed in green pants and a shirt that hugged her figure.  
  
"Hello, love." I said back kissing her quickly on the lips.  
  
"How is work?"  
  
"It's harvest time and tools are breaking all the time so we should eat well for the next few days."  
  
"I wouldn't care if we didn't have firewood over the winter. We could keep each other warm." I could feel the heat rush to my face and looked up. Suddenly a loud horn call broke through the silent air of the late afternoon. Both of us looked towards the entrance to the town. The horn was the call for the town's militia to form up at the town's entrance, but it hadn't been blown since I had forged the horn years ago.  
  
Mimi turned and grabbed her mahogany staff that was tipped with iron at the ends. I walked back into my forge and picked up my war hammer from hooks on the wall. The hammer was one of the few weapons I had forged that didn't get used. I had made it for a noble but he had decided he didn't want it after I was done so it was now my own personal weapon. I grabbed its adamantine rod ending with its mithril head. Opposite of the head of the hammer was a long spike.  
  
I came out of the forge at a full run and Mimi fell into step beside me. We skidded to a stop at the town's entrance and glanced around at the farmers that made up the town's militia. They were armed with various farm implements and I grimaced to think what the fighting would do to the blades. I looked up and saw what the watchman had blown the horn for.  
  
A group of thirty humans were moving towards the village and their weapons were obvious even in the dying sunlight. The humans however were hunched over strangely and some were even dragging their legs like they didn't work. "Stop or you will be fired on." Said the man in the tower. The humanoids kept coming however.  
  
The defense forces with bows nocked their arrows and fired them into the flock of humanoids. All of the arrows hit their marks in the ranks but none of them even acted like they felt the arrows in their bodies.  
  
"What the…" said Mimi from beside me. The front row of humanoids had come close enough to attack and I could see what they were.  
  
"Zombies." I slammed my hammer down onto the closest zombie's head and it exploded into a puff of dust. A sword dove towards my ribs and I yanked my hammer back to block the sword. It bounced to the side and I slammed my hammer through the zombie's legs. I glanced over and saw Mimi knocking a zombie's head off of its body.  
  
Suddenly something grabbed onto my ankle and I looked down. One of the zombies I thought I had killed was hanging onto my ankle. Sharp claws dug through my flesh to the bone. I yelled and smashed its head with the top of my hammer. I jumped back into the battle with renewed fury.  
  
The town watch was well trained and even though they fought with weapon normally used as tools they could fight well. They weren't used to fighting against enemies that wouldn't die when you cut their heads off and the zombies were making progress. "Retreat." I yelled. The remaining fighters of the defense force that hadn't been cut down formed up as a pyramid with me at the tip. My hammer slammed through zombie's bodies as we drove through the enemies. We burst though the enemies and ran down the street towards the back of the town.  
  
A loud snarl made me turn and I slowed my run so that the farmers passed me. A group of five zombies was jumping from the roof of one of the houses. My hammer lashed out and one of the zombies curled around the hammer as it blasted through its stomach. I whipped the hammer in a quick backhand and the spike drove through another of the zombie's heads. When I brought the hammer back in front of me it had the zombie's head caught on it.  
  
I didn't have enough time to fire off another blow however because one of the zombies landed on my chest. It knocked me to the ground and the zombie's open mouth shot forward at my throat. I put the shaft of my hammer between its razor fanged jaws and held it away from me. Its sharp fingernails that were as strong as any steel still slashed at my arms, and drew long lines of blood down my muscular arms.  
  
A flash of brown shot above my head and slammed into the top of the zombie's head. Its skull couldn't stand up to the metal bound staff and the zombie flew away from me with its skull crushed in. I climbed quickly to my feet, confident that Mimi could protect me while I stood. I heard the sound of bone cracking and when I turned back to the zombies, one was holding a broken arm. A downward chop took care of one from my hammer and Mimi finished off the other with a chest-crushing jab with her staff.  
  
I winced as the adrenaline from the battle faded and I could feel the slashes on my arms.  
  
"Are you all right?" Asked Mimi.  
  
"Fine." I said pushing away the pain that was coming from the wounds. Mimi knew that I was lying but knew that I could take the pain. We both turned and ran to catch up with the fleeing farmers. We met them as they were running up the tall hill that was behind the village. My heavy boots tore into the soft soil as I moved myself up the steep grade of the hill.  
  
I could barely understand why I fell to my knees and pulled Mimi down beside me, but the slashing claws that passed through the air that I had been standing in answered the question for me. I looked up and saw the creature that had attacked me flying through the air.  
  
It looked like the bloated form of a dragonfly except that it was more than twice the size of a human. Gossamer wings extended from its back. Each of its long legs was tipped with two cruel claws that dripped poison. The gossamer wings seemed too weak to hold up the bloated body but it moved almost to fast to see.  
  
"Chazems." I said, recognizing the creature from a book that I had read once. It was an only minor demon from the opposite dimension but deadly enough. The chazem turned around and flew down at the farmers that were trying desperately to get away from the demon. Its two front legs stabbed forward and caught one of the farmers around the neck. The farmers scream came out garbled as blood flowed up from his torn throat. The demon plunged its razor sharp teeth into the top of the man's head and his screams stopped.  
  
The chazem dropped the farmer to the ground. Even in the dim light I could see that the top of the man's head was missing and blood dripped from the wound and stained the ground. The demon swooped back down at us but I cocked my hammer behind my head and threw it.  
  
The weapon spun head over handle as it flew at the chazem. The heavy weapon slammed into the creature's chest and blasted the life out of it. We kept running a grabbed my weapon from the creature's broken body as we went past. The farmers collapsed in exhaustion at the top of the hill and Mimi and I took up defensive positions around them.  
  
"Izzy look." I glanced over at Mimi and saw her beautiful face pale and drawn. One of her arms was pointing back towards the town. Izzy followed her arm and looked across the fields around the village. Hundreds of torches dotted the open plains and the village's houses were already in flames. The dancing flames showed the forms of more zombies and some different minor demons.  
  
"We need to tell the king. He can bring the army out and stop them."  
  
"Is his army going to be any good against these demons?"  
  
"We'll find out."  
  
*Matt*  
  
I sat on his dad's throne and massaged my aching head. I still couldn't think of it as my own throne even though I had been king for a few weeks now. Takeru had told me about the ancient scripts that they had found in the library and the half of a prophecy. I couldn't understand any more of it than any of them could and it frustrated me.  
  
I could feel things closing in on him. I hadn't wanted to be king so early in my life and definitely not the way that I had gotten to be king. I could barely remember anything about before I had become king. None of the happy days when I had gotten to act like the child I was. The only thing I could be happy about was that this hadn't happened to Takeru. My brother had tried to act older than he was but I could tell that he loved being a kid.  
  
The sound of the huge doors opening brought me out of his contemplation. I could see Tai and Sora leading in a man and a woman. The man was injured on his arms and carried a large hammer. The woman wasn't injured but the way she carried her staff showed that she had been in a fight as well.  
  
I sat up straighter in the throne and put on the best diplomatic look that I could summon on short notice. "What is it Sora?"  
  
"Izzy and Mimi here both came from a village that fell under attack by a large army of demons." Said Sora gesturing to the two. "They can probably tell you the best."  
  
The man that I guessed was Izzy stepped forward. "Your, highness." His voice was strong and gave a sense of curiosity. "Our village is a small place with only a population of fifteen families. I had just come out of my forge when the call for the town guard rang through the air." Izzy went through the whole story of the battle and then the run to the castle.  
  
I sunk back into my throne and let the information wash over me. Our kingdom actually had quite an expansive army but all over our neighbors were extremely testy nations. Our army therefore was spread to all of our boarder bases and only a few hundred troops were even stationed in any of the bases within a day's ride of the castle.  
  
"Joe." My voice was barely a whisper. "Joe." This time my voice was stronger. The general walked into the room from his position outside of the door.  
  
"Yes your highness." Said Joe bowing.  
  
"Izzy, I want you to tell Joe your story but please keep it down to the bare essentials." Izzy told his story again. "Thank you. Sora will take you to the medical wing so you can be looked after. If you need anything else just come to me and I can see what I can do."  
  
"I'll show them the way." Said Sora leading the two away.  
  
"I'll get Takeru and Kari." Said Tai following the three out.  
  
"Joe, before they come back tell me what options we have in this?" I ran a hand through my sweat soaked hair.  
  
"From what Izzy said I can guess that the army is still two days away from the castle. Even with pulling up the militia from all towns a day away and all of the soldiers anywhere close we'll barely number over a thousand. By the number of torches Izzy said there were I would guess that the enemy has almost seven thousand."  
  
"We wouldn't stand a chance against a force of that size."  
  
"No. The only thing that we could do is make a stand here in the castle while we send riders to gather the rest of the army from the border bases."  
  
"Fine, do that." I waved Joe away and he bowed one final time before he rushed out the door to carry out my commands.  
  
Sora, Tai, Kari, and Takeru walked into the throne room. "I think that we have found our demons from the prophecy." I said guessing that Tai and Sora filled the other two in on what had happened.  
  
"Then we're going to need the rest of the necklaces and users." Said Kari. "Just like it says in the prophecy."  
  
"We're gathering our army right now but we're going to have to make a stand in the castle and hold until the rest of the army gets here. Before the army comes you four going to leave with the civilians." I said.  
  
"But Matt…" I cut Takeru off before he could say anything else.  
  
"Even with the whole army in the castle we couldn't beat the demons. We are going to need the other six of the people with the necklaces if we are going to stand any chance. Also we are going to need all the food we can get if they decide to turn this into a siege so we don't need people that can't fight here." I met Takeru's eyes with my own. Silence stretched over the room.  
  
"Fine." Said Takeru breaking the silence. The four left to get ready and I stared at my brother's back.  
  
"Please understand that I'm just trying to protect you." I whispered at my brother's retreating back.  
  
*Takeru*  
  
I pushed some traveling clothing into my leather pack and slung it over my shoulder. I couldn't believe that Matt was just pushing me out of the castle when I was needed the most. I pushed the door to my room open but my anger made me push it a little hard and it smashed against the stone wall. Sora was standing outside of my door and looked at me in surprise.  
  
"You know that Matt is doing this to protect you." My sister said.  
  
It was my turn to act surprised. I hadn't known that it was that obvious. "I'm not a little kid anymore. He doesn't have to protect me like he did when I was five or six." I could feel myself flushing in anger.  
  
"But he feels he has, too. Takeru, Matt tries not to show it but he is cracking underneath the pressure of ruling. He doesn't want you to have to go through what he is going through right now. He sees you growing up too fast and he wants you to just slow down and have fun being a kid. I do, too."  
  
"What's the point of being a kid. I want to be in this war."  
  
"Takeru, remember when me and Matt went off to that battle at the border." Sora crossed her arms across her chest. I could remember it all right. One of our neighbors had tried to storm our border and dad had sent Mat and Sora to look over the army. When they had come back they wouldn't tell me anything that had happened.  
  
"Yes." I said slowly. I really wanted to know what had happened for years and this was my chance.  
  
"I was in the battle. War is nothing like the sparring matches we have. Not even like the fights we had the hallway. There is nothing fancy. You just slash as much as you can and hope that you can kill somebody before they kill you. Only a few minutes into the fight you're slipping over blood and just hoping that its not your own. But it doesn't last for just minutes. It lasts for hours. Near the end you are so tired that you think your arms are going to fall off, but you stop fighting and you die."  
  
"Then comes the worst part. The fight is over and you have to find out if any of your friends survived the fight or if it is their blood that is covering your body. Takeru, war is not a grand thing like the bards sing about. It is horrible and should never happen if it is at all possible." I stepped back from Sora. I could tell by the look on her face that she was being serious.  
  
I sighed and hung my head. "Sorry Sora it's just that I always feel that Matt thinks I'm still a kid."  
  
"Takeru, you barely aren't a kid. Enjoy being one while you still can. Promise me that at least." Sora's voice was hopefully.  
  
"Sure." Suddenly a loud ringing echoed through the halls. "The alarm bell." We both ran down the hallway with drawn weapons. We came out of the castle along one of the walkways and ran over to the parapet. I glanced up at the guard ringing the bell and he pointed out over the fields.  
  
A mass of zombies shambled along towards the castle, and I could see a line of torches coming out of the tree line. The low light of the torches was enough to let me see the faces of the trolls holding them. "I thought they weren't supposed to arrive until tomorrow." Yelled Sora. I kept watching the line and noticed that after the first line of torches there were no more.  
  
"It's not the whole army. They must have sent a force to scout out our defenses."  
  
"Yeah, well we only have the castle guard right now."  
  
"And me." I concentrated on my feather necklace and it started to glow in response. Golden light flowed out of my body and covered me completely. When it disappeared I was covered in my golden armor and my sword had taken on a golden sheen.  
  
The sound of armored boots on stone let me know that the castle archers were coming. "Aim for the trolls. The zombies won't even feel the arrows." The archers drew their long bows to the full extent and the arrows flew. The arrows sleeted into the trolls and several fell to the ground dead or wounded. The ranks of the enemies didn't even slow as arrow after arrow hit the trolls.  
  
The sound of a loud crank broke through the sounds of marching feet as the ballista was loaded. A spear sized shaft ripped through the air and tore through one of the troll's body. It kept going and went through two others before it stopped.  
  
The wood of the door creaked as the zombies pounded their dead limbs against the heavy oak. Kari drew an arrow and fitted it into her bow. "Arrow storm." As each of the arrows hit the zombies they burst into flames. The flames jumped from one zombie to another.  
  
A bolt of lightening tore past my face and caught Kari in the chest. It threw her off of the stone walkway and slammed her into the opposite stone wall. Kari slid down the wall and I could see that the stones where she had hit had cracked. A black char mark marred her pink armor. Another lightening blot hit the door. The door cracked underneath the power of the blast but held. At least until the next bolt hit and knocked the door down.  
  
Zombies poured into the courtyard and the soldiers drew their swords and met them head on. I jumped off of the walkway, using my wings to slow my fall. I could see Kari lying on the ground trying to get to her feet. A zombie charged her and slashed with its claws. She managed to get her bow in the way but the hit tore the weapon from her grasp.  
  
"Optic flare." The burst of light hit the zombie in its face but it didn't need its eyes to fight. Long claws found a crack in her armor and dug into her shoulder. Bright red blood flowed out across her chest plate and onto the zombie's arms.  
  
I used my wings to angle my fall and slashed my sword down. It cut the zombie into two equal pieces and they fell to the ground. I kneeled beside Kari and grabbed the zombies arm at the wrist. "This is going to hurt." I warned before I yanked the offending arm away. Kari hissed in pain and the blood flow grew bigger.  
  
Kari ignored it and grabbed her bow. She nodded to me and we charged into the zombies. They fell in piles at our feet.  
  
*Kyle*  
  
I woke to the feeling of the stones shaking underneath my body and the sound of battle drifting to my ears. My pain filled mind couldn't immediately place where I was, but then it came to me. I was in the Gathis castle.  
  
The bed underneath me shook and I fell onto the hard stone. My head banged against the unyielding stone and I groaned in more pain. I slowly pushed myself to unsteady feet and managed to stumble to the door with only falling once. My guard wasn't there but the clash of steel filled the air.  
  
I needed to be out there helping my friends, not stuck in here wondering what was happening. I glanced over and saw the sword lying in its bubble of gold energy. I managed to stumble to the globe and put my hand on it. Dark smoke curled up from my hand as the energy burned my hand. I drew back and slammed my hand into the globe. A single crack appeared but I kept slamming my hand into the globe into it shattered. The energy faded and disappeared.  
  
I grabbed the hilt of the sword and it burned more than when I had put my hand to the globe. My skin stretched as bones and muscles increased their size three times. My head bulged out and razor sharp teeth filled my mouth. The blade replaced my right hand and a scale shield formed on my left arm. A short tail extended from my back and I leaned forward to balance myself out.  
  
I could feel the evil energy reaching towards my mind but I was ready this time. The energy met my metal shield and couldn't get past. A low hiss escaped my throat as I charged the wall. I hit the wall with my shield and the stones shattered underneath the blow. The shards of stone rained down on the battle below and several stuck into zombies below the tower.  
  
Muscles stuck out from underneath my scales as I tensed. I jump from the tower and hit the ground in a run. "Dark flame." Flames of the darkest ebony flew from my mouth and hit the zombies in front of me. I ran into the burning zombies and my sword flashed as it cut through decaying flesh. I had soon cut down all of the zombies near and rushed off to find more enemies.  
  
*Kari*  
  
I looked across the courtyard of the castle. Dead zombies and human soldiers lay all over the ground. There were many more zombies than humans on the ground but the Gathis army couldn't take the losses. Plus the fact that the doors were to the castle were broken.  
  
I had changed back into my regular clothes and but even though my clothes were clean my skin was covered in dried blood. Most of the blood was my own, too. Pain throbbed through my hurt shoulder but I ignored it with the sight of death in front of me.  
  
I turned around and saw Takeru staring blankly at the carnage in front of him. His sword trailed from his hand and the tip rested on the stones of the courtyard. He was as covered in blood as I was but I was sure that most of his wasn't his own. I walked over to him and put my hand gently on his shoulder.  
  
"Takeru are you all right?" I had seen the same face before. It was the same face that I had on when I had seen my first battle.  
  
"It was exactly as Sora said." His voice showed no emotion as his face.  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Sora told me that war would be this way. I didn't want to believe her though and wanted to fight. I wish I had listened to her." Takeru's sword dropped to the ground and put his head in his hands.  
  
"I know how you feel Takeru. The same thing happened to me when I was ten."  
  
"How did you live with it?" Takeru looked up at me.  
  
"I realize how many people might have died if I hadn't fight. I don't forget that I killed people but I realize that I can't feel guilty for it." Takeru looked down to me and pulled me close for a kiss. I knew that Takeru needed the support. After he broke the kiss Takeru looked into my eyes.  
  
His blue eyes were still sad but I could see the confidence I had fallen in love with returning. "I love you, Kari."  
  
"Me, too."  
  
End Note: That was the end of the sixth chapter and I hoped you like it. Next we get to go and find the rest of the necklace wears powers. I'm going to be gone for two weeks in the mountains so it may be a while til the next chapter but I'll work hard when I get back. 


	7. Fire's Heat

Disclaimer: Okay I did this thing at the first chapter so you can go to the first chapter if you really want to read it. I would like to remind everybody that this story is dedicated to mandycroyance. She writes some and is really good so go there and check it out. Anyway this is the seventh chapter so enjoy.  
  
Fire's Heat  
  
*Sora*  
  
            I looked around the table that I sat at. Matt, Takeru, Tai, Kari, Joe, Mimi, and Izzy were all sitting around the table and looking at a map of the world that covered most of the huge table. Joe stood up and pointed at one point of the map with the tip of his sword.

"We've already sent out riders to the forts here, here, and here." Joe pointed at three different places on the map. "But the demon commander has placed a good sized force in-between us and our largest fort. We tried to send riders but only one managed to get back here alive." 

"So what can we do?" Asked Matt rubbing his eyes and sitting back into his chair.

"I wouldn't normally advise this but I think that we may be able to send a small group of soldiers through the Mt. Golug pass." Said Joe pointing at another part of the map.

"You mean the volcano?" I asked. 

"Yes, there is a path that leads through the volcano that I'm pretty sure whoever this general is won't know about. However the group would have to pass near the enemy and then there of course is whatever is in the volcano."  A deep silence fell over the group and I looked over the people around the table.

"I'll do it." I said standing up. Every started to talk at once. I was expecting the frenzy of protests but I wasn't going to just sit around and take it. I put my fingers into my mouth and whistled. When they had quieted down enough for me to talk I continued. "I'm going."

"We need you here." Said Matt.

"Why? One extra soldier isn't going to mean much when we get in a huge melee. However it's just one on one out in the wilderness, and I'm a better fighter than almost every soldier in the castle." Matt rubbed his forehead and sighed. I was sorry that I was making Matt's job any harder than it was already but sometimes things needed to me done.

"Okay, but your taking a few soldiers with you at least." He finally said. 

"Fine."

"I don't have to tell you how much trouble we're in, but look after yourself and hurry, please."

"No problem. You know me." I stood and started to walk out of the room. I could barley hear Matt's mumble.

"That's the problem."  
  
*Tai*  
  
I adjusted the rough strapped of the leather backpack that rested on my back. A spear rested against the wall beside me.  A newly acquired short sword rested on my hip. I glanced over at Sora. She was standing near the drawbridge talking and laughing with Mandy and Mimi. Matt had made Sora take at least four other soldiers with her and Mandy, Mimi, Izzy, and me had volunteered. They were all wearing identical backpacks like mine, plus Mandy and Sora both had short bows and quivers lashed to their backpacks along with their normal weapons.

"The three of them are together. That can't be good." Said Izzy walking up beside me. He was carrying an identical backpack except he had his hammer lashed across the back of the pack.

"No, but what are you going to do. Sora and Mimi could kick the crap out of both of us." Izzy laughed. Sora looked over at Izzy and me.

"You two ready to go?"

"A near suicidal mission. Which includes but is not limited to a run past a paranoid army and a walk through a still active volcano. You couldn't keep me away." I said sarcastically walking up to Sora with Izzy beside him. Sora reached up and hit me affectionately on the back of my head.

"Remember you volunteered for this."

"Would I have had a choice?" Sora laughed and moved so close that her body was pressing against mine. She stood up and kissed me fully on the mouth. Her tongue briefly entered my mouth and I could feel the fireworks dancing in my head. She pulled away from me and looked up into my eyes slyly. I looked at Sora and I knew that she had me caught.

"No." Said Sora. 

"Fine I guess I could go."  
  
I scanned the darkness around me in search of any enemies. Our small group had been walking for nearly two days now and we figured that we were somewhere close to where the demon's army was. My spear rested loosely in my hands as I moved quietly through the trees.

The rancid smell of rotten flesh hit my nose and I stopped in mid step. Three zombies and a troll walked through the low foliage. Their clawed fingers all dripped with blood and the troll had five human heads on the end of its spear. The smell was coming from the heads, which were already starting to rot even though blood still dripped from the severed necks.

I slid into the shadows beside the tree and angled my spear at the monsters. It really didn't want a fight because if one of them got away then they would bring down the whole army onto our group. The group moved close enough that I could have reached out and touched them with my hands if I had wanted to. I breathed in relief as the four moved past me without seeing me. The troll suddenly stopped and I could hear as it sniffed the air. I raised my spear slowly above my shoulder so that I could throw it if I had to.

The troll roared and turned towards me and I let the spear go with as much force as I could muster in my arms. The troll grabbed one of the zombies and shoved it in front of the flying weapon. The zombie didn't even notice the spear shove half its length through its chest. I yanked his short sword out of its scabbard and ran forward at the group of monsters. The sharp blade of the short sword sliced through one zombie's head but the zombie's long arms still reached forward to try to disembowel me. I stumbled backwards to get away from the claws and yanked my sword out of its head. I slashed again and this time the zombie's hands fell to the ground.

I backpedaled to get away from the monsters and the three zombies kept coming even though two of them were wounded. My hand shot out and grabbed the shaft of my spear and pulled it out of the zombie's chest along with part of its ribcage. Air whistled around the wooden shaft as I swung the spear low to the ground. One zombie's legs were blasted out from underneath it when the blade passed through its knees.

Pain exploded through my head as something hit me in the back and knocked me to the ground. I used the momentum of the blow to roll away from whatever had been attacking me. I came up with my spear in one hand and my short sword in the other and saw the troll standing where I had been with fresh blood dripping from its claws. The warm trickle of blood made its way down my neck.

The last surviving zombie that could walk shambled towards but four quick slashes took off its arms and legs. The troll leveled its spear at me and charged. I rolled to the side and my short sword slashed through the muscles in the back of the troll's leg. It went down with a roar as one of its legs stopped working. I stood to my feet and sheathed my short sword in one fluid movement.

The troll had pulled something out of a pouch that hung around its neck and I could see that it was holding three small pebbles. It yelled something in a language that I didn't know and threw the pebbles into the air. Three balls of bright red light burst from the pebbles spiraled up into the sky.

"Crap." I left the troll wounded and ran back towards our group's camp. The troll would tell that I had been in the area but dead bodies would do the same thing and we didn't have time to waste. I stumbled into the clearing where the others in the group slept. The group was already up and strapping their weapons on. The light illuminated the strained looks on their upturned faces.

"What happened Tai?" Asked Mandy.

"A troll found us and used some enchanted pebbles to throw the light into the air." I said quickly grabbing my own backpack and slinging it over my shoulder. Mandy and Sora quickly strung their bows and fit arrows onto the strings.

"To the volcano." Said Sora. We all nodded and ran in the direction we had been walking for the past two days. Bushes tried to grab my legs and low branches drew long cuts across my face as we ran. Blood slowly trickled down my face and stained the collar of my shirt.

A high-pitched shriek shattered the silence of the night and a chazem dove through the canopy of the forest with its hooked claws ready to strike. Mandy and Sora were faster however and two arrows knocked the flying demon from the sky and to the ground. Green blood flew from its body as it thrashed in its death movements. More screeches rang through the air as five more of the flying demons dove through the canopy.

Two hooked claws slashed at my face. I dove to the ground and jammed my spear up into the demon's chest. The chazem barely seemed to notice the four inches of steel in its chest and encircled me with its long arms. It opened its mouth to reveal two rows of teeth as sharp as the spear I had shoved into it. I drew my short sword and shoved the length of the blade down its throat. Green blood spewed over me and I pulled my spear and sword out as the dying demon fell away from me.

I looked over the rest of the battlefield and saw all my friends except for Sora were all ready done with their fights. As I watched Sora slid her rapier through the demons chest. We turned and started to run again without even bothering to sheath our weapons.

We could hear the screams from more monsters close behind and tried to run faster. My breath came in quick and raged gasps and I could feel my legs getting slower as I got tired. The side of the volcano loomed close as we burst out of the foliage. The cave entrance was a dark hole against the side of the mountain and we stumbled into the cave. Mimi turned and stood with her staff in a defensive position as Sora and Mandy fitted arrows onto their bows. Izzy and I moved over to the large round stone that was near the entrance. We both leaned against the stone and pushed. Muscles stood out in sharp relief on both of our bodies as we pushed against the huge stone. The stone didn't even budge an inch. 

A black tide of enemies poured out of the forest and ran up towards the cave. Mandy and Sora fired, aiming at the more vulnerable trolls and leaving the zombies for Mimi.  The first zombie that made it to the entrance was met by the iron cap at the end of Mimi's staff and was sent flying back into the crowd.  Mimi kept swinging, her next hits being similarly effective.

"Get back." Yelled Izzy. He drew his hammer and I went forward to help Mimi protect the entrance. A loud crack filled the air as Izzy slammed his hammer into the stone.  My spear joined Mimi's dance and the zombies ripped themselves to pieces trying to get at us. Mandy and Sora had run out of arrows and had drawn their swords to come and help Mimi and me. Our weapons tore apart the enemies but there were too many to hold against and we were pushed back into the cave.

"When I tell you to, dive back." yelled Izzy over the noise of battle. The hammer slammed into stone several more times.

"Go." We turned and dived back into the cave as Izzy drove the hammer one last time into the slab of stone. The slab crashed into place across the entrance and crushed the few zombies that had tried to get through after us.  
  
**Sora**  
  
            Darkness fell over the cave as the stone slammed into place. Small stones scratched my arm and shoulder as I slid across the rock covered ground of the cave. I spread my arms out to slow my slide and managed to catch a rock and stop myself. Pain flared through the cuts on my arms and I touched them gently with the fingers on my other hand. I could feel the blood dripping from multiple cuts but it didn't seem bad enough to slow me down. I stood slowly to my feet.

The only light in the cave was the soft blue glow that was coming from Mandy's enchanted sword. I pulled a torch and a striker from my backpack. It took a few tries to get the torch to light, but when it did orange light spilled across the cave. I saw rocks had crushed our bows so that they were only a pile of splinters on the cave floor. The light illuminated Izzy beside the broken stone of the doorway. Blood flowed down his arms from rock shards that had slashed his arms when he had hit the rock slab. Mimi, Mandy, and Tai were still sprawled on the ground. I wedged the torch in-between two rocks and reached back into my pack for medical supplies.

"Is everyone all right?" I asked.

"Muscles I didn't even know I had hurt." Said Tai climbing slowly to his feet. I pulled out a clay container and a bundle of clean rags.

"Come here Tai. Those face and head wounds need to be looked at and since no real healer is here I'm going to have to do it." Tai sat down on a rock and stuck my fingers into the clay container. The balm inside was made to help battle infection and had a slightly greasy feel to it. I spread the balm on Tai's face and he hissed slightly in pain.

"The stuff burns." Complained Tai.

"Oh shut up. You've had worse." I bent Tai's head down and looked at the wound on his head. The wound wasn't too bad though it was covered with an ugly looking scab. I cleaned it quickly and wrapped it clumsily with the bandages.

"Thanks." Said Tai standing up and picking up his spear again. Mimi spreading her own balm onto Izzy's arms and Izzy was wincing slightly from the burning sensation that the balm made.

"Joe said that we should go left after we made it to the cave." Said Mandy sheathing her sword, extinguishing its blue glow.

"Let's go then. Matt doesn't have a lot of time." I made some mental calculations in my mind. Even if we reached the fort quickly we still probably couldn't get the force there fast enough to be there at the beginning of the fight, but anything could help. The other four nodded and climbed wearily to their feet. The darkness around us never changed as we made our way through the never ending tunnels. Just miles of black tunnels and uneven rocks, but Joe's directions were very good.

An uncomfortable feeling grew in my mind as we walked through the tunnels. It was like something that you could see out of the corner of your eyes but when you turned to see it nothing was there. We passed by another tunnel and I stopped all together. The feeling had turned into a full compulsion and I could feel that whatever the feeling was coming from was down the corridor. A soft orange glow was coming from down the corridor. I looked around and saw that Tai was standing beside me with the same confused expression, as I was sure I had on. The other three were standing at the edge of the light cast by my torch and staring at us.

"I thought we didn't have any time?" Asked Mimi.

"I felt something." Said Tai turning to the corridor.

"What?" Asked Izzy.

"I don't know but it feels important." Tai walked down the corridor. I knew that I should turn him around and go with the directions that Joe had given us but I wanted to see what was down the corridor. The other three in our party followed us down the corridor. The light grew brighter as we walked down the tunnel. We turned a corner and came out into a huge corridor. Sluggish rivers of lava worked its way along the floor and lit the entire room with a bright orange glow. There was a large hole in the ceiling and a strong breeze was blowing through it. Two stone pillars stuck up from in front of the lava and a necklace hung on each of them. One had a black talon hung on the chain and the other had a green feather. Tai and I crept forward in an almost dream state, everything except for the necklaces seemed to be covered in a mist.

"Sora, Tai this isn't a good idea." Said Mandy. Her hand clutched at the hand of her sword so hard that her knuckles were white from the strain. I could hear her but the words barely registered in my brain. I reached forward and slid the necklace off the rock. I had the slight impression of Tai doing the same thing next to me. The necklace felt slightly warm in my hands. I was jolted out of my thoughts when the floor started to shake. The lava started to bubble and bulge slightly. A stone head broke out of the lava and looked slowly around the room.

"I agree with Mandy." Said Mimi backing up. The rest of the monster came up out of the lava and stepped onto the stone floor. The monster's skin was black obsidian and red-hot lava burned where the monster's joints were. Stone turned to molten rock where ever the monster stepped.

"It's a golem." Said Izzy. The golem roared and swept one arm in front of him. The heavy limb knocked the two stone pillars into gravel.

"Sub zero strike." Yelled Mandy. Her sword glowed blue and a blast of ice flew out off of the blade. The ice melted before it even reached the golem and disappeared into a cloud of water vapor. Tai charged behind the ice and stabbed his spear up at the golem's chest. The spear point clicked against the stone but did no more than take out a small chip of stone. The golem grabbed the spear and the wooden haft exploded into flames. Tai dropped the worthless weapon and backed away from the deadly enemy.

The golem swung his arms again and we all had to scramble out of the way to avoid being crushed. Stone crashed against stone and the golem's blow tore large chunks out of the wall.

"Earthquake." The golem's voice sounded like rocks being grated together. It slammed both fists into the ground. Cracks radiated out from the blow towards Izzy, Mimi and Mandy. The rocks underneath them crumbled and they all disappeared underneath the crumbling rocks. I ran towards the broken rocks but I had to dive to the ground as the golem swung another heavy fist.

"Come on, Sora." Said Tai grabbing my arm and pulling me to my feet.

"But."

"We can't do anything for them." Tears stung my eyes but I turned and ran towards the tunnel that we had entered in. The golem picked up a boulder and threw it at us. We both dove to the side. The boulder flew close enough that I could feel the wind from its passage and slammed into the tunnel we had been running towards. The golem stepped forward and swung one huge hand down at me. I crossed my arms over my face even though I knew it wouldn't do any good.  
  
**Tai**  
  
I saw the fist descending towards Sora but I couldn't do anything. I ran forward and I could feel my necklace glowing hotter. Flames started to gather around one of my hands and I drew back that hand like I would throw a punch. I punched forward and the flames leapt from my hands towards the golem. The blow caught it in the chest and threw the heavy monster like it was nothing more than a rag doll. The sound of the golem hitting the wall thundered through the cavern.

Flames wrapped around my body enclosing me in a cocoon of heat. The flames hardened and then disappeared. In the flames place was armor made of scales that was the same deep red of the flames that had surrounded my body only seconds before. Black spiked gauntlets adorned my hands and deep black boots with a spike sticking out of the toe were on my feet. Blue flames had taken the place of my hair and danced along my head.

"Sora get out of the way." I said. Sora stood to her feet and scrambled out of the way. The golem pushed off from the wall and charged straight at me leading with one of its fists. I put my hands in front of me and caught the golem's punch. My feet sunk into the ground from the force of the blow but I didn't move an inch. I jumped onto the golem's arm and ran up it. Punches and kicks rained down on the golem's head, tearing of chunks of the rock armor. The golem reached its other arm around to try and grab me but I jumped and landed onto its head.

"Magma punch." Fire gathered around my hand and I slammed it into the top of the golem's head. The stone skull shattered and my hand drove deep into its head. I jumped from the dying monster and it crashed to the ground, molten rock dripping from the wound and hardening on the ground. The armor disappeared in a flash of fire and I slumped wearily to the ground. I felt as if I had just fought an entire army entirely by myself and then cleaned up the whole battlefield. I felt a thin arm wrap around my shoulder and looked up. Sora hugged me close.

"Do you know what happened to . everyone else." I couldn't bear to say their names.

"No." Said Sora.

"We need to keep going to the fort." I looked up at Sora shocked. Her face was hard but I could see the tears in her eyes as she said those words. I was just glad it wasn't me that had to make those kinds of decisions.  
  
End Note: Okay I know it took me a long time to get this one out but I hope that it was good. I hope to get the next chapters out much quicker than I did this one.


End file.
